Mass effect: Legacy
by Tryingtowriteprostyle
Summary: Sixty years after Commander Shepard saved the Galaxy, her Asari daughter comes of age just in time to confront a new evil. Is she ready to become the new Commander Shepard?
1. Chapter 1

"So, mom, I really am going to get to go with you, right?" A 'teenage' girl asked her mother.

"You wouldn't be here with me if you didn't. You'd be with either your grandmother or your grandfather."

"So either Grandma Hannah or Grandpa Aethyta. Warrior woman number one or warrior woman number two."

"Be nice, they're your grandparents."

"But it's true. Grandma is one of the longest serving admirals in the alliance military and Grandpa, as she would put it, has had over a thousand years to learn how to fight dirty."

"And a lot of their knowledge has been passed on to you, unfortunately."

"Why do you say unfortunately? I think it's a good thing that I know how to kick some serious butt if need be."

"Yes, it's all well and good that you know how to defend yourself but the level of violence that they are capable of, I just don't want you to have to fight that hard…ever."

"You used to, mom. During the great war."

"Yes, but that was sixty years ago. This is an age of peace. No need for the hyper violence of the past. There are still pockets of malcontent here and there. Fights still happen, people still have tempers. But, it's nowhere near what it was back then. And I want you to be a child of this age. Peaceful, not really even knowing how to make a tight fist, let alone how to throw it at someone's head."

"Oh here we go with that again. You punch out one guy cause he grabbed your butt and all of sudden you're a rage-aholic in your mother's eyes. Jeez, mom, the guy had it coming. And I didn't hit him that hard. Hard enough to knock him over, sure, but I didn't give him a concussion or anything. And believe me, I wanted to. He pinched my backside so hard that I wanted to hit him with something….well, let's say it was biotic related."

"Heh, I swear. I don't know how, but you definitely got your father's temper. Goddess, she could be so full of venom. I loved her all the same and still do but, I felt sorry for anyone dumb enough to make her mad. It's a wonder the reapers didn't lose sooner."

"Um, mom, from what I've heard, you had a pretty nasty streak too. Grandpa's told me about how you threatened to flay somebody alive with your mind back on Ilium."

"Remind me to have a talk with my father and to politely ask her to learn when to shut her mouth."

"There it is. The rarely seen, but oh so deadly, Liara T'soni temper."

Liara put her hand on her hip and her face scrunched up a bit as she stopped to stare at her daughter.

"Okay, Krinda, I know what you're doing here. We've played this game a million times already. I know this mind game like the back of my hand. You pick and choose your words carefully so you can get under my skin and once you've done that, you start laughing hysterically. Which you know will get me to laugh, since I can't resist joining you when you laugh. But, now's not the time for this. We're going to be seeing Hackett. You know how highly ranked he is in the Alliance military. We need to be as serious as we can be and show respect. Understood?"

"Yes, mom. I understand. I won't cause any trouble. I promise. So, who's going to be on this trip, and what exactly are we going after?"

"Well, some artifacts from several of the lost civilizations that were around before and some during the time of the Protheans were recently discovered. They were found on Vector 5 in the Whirlwind Nebula, which is near the home nebula of the Quarians and Geth. Knowing my desire to learn about these cultures in detail and taking my previous record for things like this into account, I was chosen to lead the Alliance funded archeological team that will retrieve these artifacts and then dig for more. And of course, we'll study them in detail when we're done with the dig. To sweeten the deal, before I could even think to ask, they said you could come with me. So, you can be my second in command."

Liara gently rubbed her daughter's head with this last comment. She felt the points of the crests on her daughter's head. Krinda was beautiful, the prettiest Asari maiden in all of existence in Liara's mind. And she looked so much like her father it was almost scary. It was as if her father had been reborn as an Asari. Liara couldn't figure out why this was, nor could she figure out why Krinda was a sort of teal green color when all of her predecessors, Liara herself included, were all varying shades of blue. Liara chocked it up to a genetic hiccup that must've occurred during the randomizing she went through to create Krinda. Krinda was conceived the night Liara last slept with her love, Commander Katrina Shepard, before she sacrificed herself to save everyone in the known galaxy, and perhaps the universe, from the reapers. She hadn't told Shepard she intended to get herself pregnant that night, but she felt that, should things go south in the final battle, Shepard's heroic legacy should be continued into the future with an heir. Krinda was this heir. The daughter of the legendary commander, respected by most of the galaxy just because of who she happened to be.

It was this hype that made Krinda want to constantly prove herself in varying fields. Her latest exploit was following her mother into the field of archeology and science. She wasn't very good, Liara had to admit, but she had an incredible tenacity, just like her father. Liara was sure, if Katrina had somehow failed to stop the reapers, Krinda would've grown up and got it done. No way, she thought, could the reapers deal with the force of two Shepards attacking them, relatively, back to back. But, Liara was glad that Krinda didn't need to fight the reapers. She was glad that, as far as Krinda was concerned, the reapers were a long gone atrocity. They still existed, out in the reaches of dark space. Out in the unexplored frontier. But, they were no longer a threat. Shepard had seen to that. Liara didn't know how exactly she'd done it, but she knew the crucible was involved. She felt in her heart that Katrina had sacrificed her life to activate the crucible and cause what was known simply as 'the synthesis'. A green wave of energy had burst out of the crucible after Katrina had activated it and caused all organic life to gain some synthetic qualities. The most notable of these was the fluctuating grid like patterns that could be seen on the skin. Also, synthetic life took on organic qualities that varied between the species. Liara's old friend EDI, for example, had developed motherly instincts and she and Joker had adopted a child. It was a Caucasian girl with fiery red hair and small freckles on her face. She had been named Hillary Moreau the second and nick named Gunny, in honor of her aunt. Gunny was one of Krinda's closest friends. They had known each other for years. Krinda was naturally older than Gunny, being sixteen when Gunny was adopted. But thanks to the synthesis, Gunny got to live an easy aging process until now when Krinda had hit her 'teenage' years in Asari terms. Krinda was now sixty years old, effectively eighteen by human standards, and Hilary was forty-four, but had the body and mind of a woman in her twenties, thanks to the incredibly slowed aging effects of the synthesis that seemed to kick in around twenty years old for most species. The Asari and the Krogan were the exceptions. They aged normally, as if the synthesis knew that slowing the aging of an Asari or Krogan would be too much of a delay for the blue beauties or the proud warriors.

"Okay, cool. I'm lieutenant-commander Krinda Shepard, under Commander Liara T'soni. Who else will serve alongside us, Commander?" Krinda asked with a quick salute.

Liara chuckled lightly before continuing. Krinda knew how to make her mother laugh. She always did.

"Well, Lieutenant-commander, I know that flight lieutenant Jeffery Moreau will be our helmsman and miss EDI Moreau will be his lovely co-pilot." Liara said, trying to sound official and beginning to walk down the hall again.

"Is Gunny coming on this trip?" Krinda asked as she followed.

"Yes. It's very low risk so.…well, it's pretty much no risk. With all the technology we have at our fingertips, archeological digs have become a breeze to perform in recent years. So, since the risk is so low, anybody that's coming along on this trip is free to bring wives, husbands and children along if they wish. Not a lot are taking advantage of this leniency. It's really a small handful from what I've heard. You won't have many in your 'age group' to talk with but a few will be there. I know Gunny will be there and the Quarians are collaborating with us on this, so I imagine Tali will find a way there for sure. So, I'm sure she'll bring her daughter Ciala with her."

"Cici? Cici's coming with us?"

"I would imagine so. I take it you're excited?"

"Hell yes! I haven't seen Cici for two years. Goddess, I've missed her. I really hope she's coming because I wanna see her."

"She'll likely be there. And so will Ashley and her son Devin. Ashley is going to be the acting commander for this trip and Devin's a member of the military conveniently serving under his mother."

"Yeah, how does that work? I mean, aren't there regulations against that? If dad was still alive, I couldn't serve under her, could I? I'm not holding it against them, I'm just wondering."

"They obey all regulations and no one is showed any favoritism. By playing it cool like that, they are allowed to serve together on the same ship. The only time they're allowed to act as a family is during shore leave, which I hear is a bit more frequent than other ships. Ashley doesn't stop for leave every five minutes or anything like that, but she knows how to keep her soldiers happy. An average ship might stop for shore leave once a month while Ashley will stop twice. And since these are peaceful times with no end in sight, the alliance military top brass is willing to overlook that, it seems."

"Sounds like a strategy dad would employ."

"Hmm, yes, yes it does. I guess Ashley learned something from Katrina. And this was the woman I heard say 'you're a crappy commander, ma'am' several times since I first met her until Katrina died. Heh, it's ironic really."

Krinda nodded. She then noticed they were nearing the door that would take them into Hackett's office.

"Okay, there it is mom. Do I look okay?"

"You look perfect. Now come on. Let's not keep him waiting."

Krinda nodded and the mother and daughter entered the room. Hearing the door open, Hackett turned around.

"Ah, Liara. I was just wondering when you'd get here. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. You look well."

"I think I can thank Shepard for that. I look and feel like I haven't aged a day since the reaper war ended and the synthesis happened. If not for that, I surely would've died from old age by now."

"Oh, please don't talk that way, Admiral. I don't want to think about any of my good friends leaving me. I've experienced too much of that already."

Hackett nodded and then looked at Krinda.

"Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes, that's Krinda."

"Hello, sir. It's been a while. Nice to see you looking fit as ever." Krinda said, trying to sound a prim and proper as she could to please her mother.

"You look good as well, Krinda. You've grown into quite the young woman since I saw you last. You've definitely had some major growth spurts in the five years since I saw you last. How old are you now?"

"I turned sixty a few weeks ago, sir. That would roughly be eighteen by human standards."

"Heh, eighteen huh? I can remember when I was eighteen. I was quite the hell raiser."

"Really, sir?" Krinda asked, her brow furrowing.

"Oh yes. I used to drive down the street of my home town with my friends and I would smash mailboxes with baseball bats. We'd also purposefully knock over fire hydrants, especially when it was hot, so that we and the other kids in our neighborhood could mess around in the geyser."

"Really? Hmm, I've never tried any of that. Maybe, when I go to Earth again…"

"Don't even think about it, young lady." Liara said.

"Just kidding, mom." Krinda replied with a wide grin.

"She's Shepard's daughter alright. Knows how to raise hell and how to be lite hearted. You've got a good one there, Liara."

"Yes, I know. I love her with all my heart. I would gladly give up all of my worldly possessions if it meant I could keep her safe, with me, forever. But, she's in her maiden stage now. No doubt she'll want to go out on some grand adventure, trying to become some interplanetary heroine like her father was. Isn't that right, Krinda?" Liara asked, turning to face her daughter.

"Well, one day, sure. But for right now, I'm happy to just to be able help you, mom. I think that's what dad would've wanted me to do. I think she would've wanted me to stay close to you for 'as long as I could resist the urge', as Grandma Hannah would say, but eventually go out and sew my 'wild oats', as she would also say. Dad would've wanted me to protect you and make you happy, but she also would not have wanted me to live a sheltered life. So someday, I'll go out for a while, can't say how long, and get myself into some trouble. But when I do, I won't get myself into too much trouble. I'm not going to join eclipse or anything like that, that's for damn sure. But, I'm going to explore the galaxy even more in depth than I already have….and maybe bust a few bad guy heads along the way."

Liara chuckled slightly. If Krinda hadn't mentioned fighting bad people somewhere in that spiel, she would've been disappointed.

"You know, Liara, there is something that I would like to talk with you about. It involves Krinda." Hackett said.

"If you want her to join the military, forget it, sir. That's off the table, period."

"Actually, I was going to suggest…"

Hackett was cut off by a beeping from his omni-tool. He checked it and turned off the alarm function that was causing the beeping.

"It'll have to wait, I guess. That was my reminder for when the ship will be ready. You really got here just in time. Let's go."

"Right, come on, Krinda."

"Okay, mom. Wait, what's the name of the ship we're taking? I've got a bit of a thing for starships, so I know a fair bit about a number of them. So, which one are we taking, so I know what to expect?"

Hackett chuckled a bit before looking back at Krinda.

"We're taking the only ship fit to shuttle Commander Shepard's family and friends."

"You mean!"

Hackett nodded and continued walking.

"Yes! I finally get to board the Normandy!"

The trio made their way to the dock. Joker, EDI and Gunny were waiting for them just in front of the boarding dock for the Normandy. Once she saw Krinda, Gunny's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Krin!" Gunny shouted, hurting Joker's ears.

"Ow!" Joker said.

"Sorry, dad. Hey, Krinda. Long time no see."

"No kidding. You look well. How's your boyfriend, what was his name…Brent?"

"Well thanks, you look good too. As for Brent, well, we broke up. Kinda had to. He talked me into taking him onto this really nice starship dad was the pilot of and the next thing you know, we hear that some refined Eezo in the hold is missing. Sure enough, we find it in his room. He wanted it to boost the biotic powers he had. He was arrested and is currently serving at least six years in prison."

"So was he just using you from the start?"

"Heh, knowing my luck, probably. But, I got back at him. I ended up knocking him out with one quick, barely charged warp shot from my own biotics. That's how he got caught after he tried to run."

"Irony based revenge tastes great, huh?...Uh, not that I would know anything about that." Krinda said as she felt her mother's stare on her.

Liara shook her head and then turned to her old friends.

"It's nice to see you both."

"It is good to see you as well, Liara. Krinda, you have grown vastly more beautiful since I last saw you. But, then again, you have always been beautiful. I believe it is because you have 'good genes'." EDI said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to have two parents who are total babes. I just I start to get a little, um, 'more fulfilled' right around here, you know?" Krinda asked, while passing her hand over her chest.

"Don't want to favor dad in that department, know what I mean?"

Edi suddenly walked over to and then around the back of Krinda. She then wrapped her arms around Krinda's chest from behind.

"What are you doing, aunt EDI?"

"I am doing my best to take your measurements. If my calculations are correct, your bust size is approximately seventeen centimeters, which makes you a triple c, borderline d cup in bra size."

Krinda ripped away from EDI and folded her arms over her chest.

"Geez, announce it to the whole world, why don't ya?"

"You're almost a d, and you feel 'unfulfilled'?" Gunny asked.

"Well, it's cause, well, you know. I mean, look at mom, or look up old pictures of Grandma Benezia. My whole Asari family is 'huge' in that regard. I'm a pipsqueak compared to them."

"Yeah, but hell, I'm physically in my twenties, and I'm just a high b. You should feel grateful for what you've got." Gunny said.

Krinda smiled to herself. She knew Gunny wouldn't reveal her size out loud that easily unless she was trying to make her old friend feel better.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Gun. Alright, shall we board?"

"Let's." Admiral Hackett said.

"Alright, EDI and I will begin the pre-flight checks and we'll then head out for Rannoch, where we'll be meeting the quarian half of our team. In the meantime, go familiarize yourselves with the ship, guys. This is the new SR-3, so it's a bit different since you were last onboard, Liara." Joker said.

"Got it. Let's go, Krinda."

"Oh, this is it. The first step onto the Normandy. This is like fate. Goddess, this is gonna feel good!"

Meanwhile, on a darkened planet in the fringes of the terminus systems.

"Sir, our forces are ready to test Rannoch." A relatively small salarian, dressed in black occult like robes with crimson trim, said to a similarly dressed Turian.

"Excellent. Let's see if either of Rannoch's native races is worthy."

"Yes sir. Survival of the fittest…"

"Only the strong survive. Now go!"

"Sir!" The salarian said and took off.

"Which is strongest? Quarian or Geth? Creator or created? It's time to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Though she followed her mother for a while, it didn't take Krinda long to rush off to the bridge on her own. She took a look at the massive galaxy map in the middle of the room. It truly was the heart of the Normandy SR-3.

"Wow." She managed to say while her eyes seemed to swell to the size of grapefruits.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Shepard." Krinda heard a familiar voice say.

Krinda wheeled around to see a dark haired woman in a commander's uniform coming towards her. Krinda knew it was Ashley. She gave the commander a quick salute, which Ashley returned and then turned into a hug.

"Good to see you, Little Blue. Although, you're not really little any more. I heard you turned sixty recently. Man, I can remember when you were diapers." Ashley said as she released Krinda from the hug.

"Yeah, can we not talk about that with all these people around?"

"Very well. Where's your mom?"

"Checking out c-deck last I saw her. Kinda ran off without her. I couldn't wait to see this place. Um, do you mind if I stand at the control console for the galaxy map?"

"After all the times I saw your dad do it, I'd be hurt if you didn't."

"Sweet!" Krinda yelled and then ran for the aforementioned spot.

Krinda gently ran her fingers over the display. She didn't want to accidently set a destination, but she felt the overwhelming desire to touch it. Her body shook with excitement as she felt the cool metal of the console. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what her father felt every time she set the destination with a console similar to this. Krinda envisioned flying off to save some oppressed people and her face turned into a look of serene calm.

"Hey, look, it's Commander Shepard!" Krinda heard a familiar voice call, snapping her out of her serene state.

Krinda looked up to see everyone on bridge staring at her. Krinda gave a slight, nervous wave to the crowd and then scanned for who it was that drew so much attention to her. It didn't take her more than five seconds to locate a black haired Latino man of about thirty six years of age, but looking like he was only nineteen thanks to the synthesis.

" 'Sigh' Hello, Devin." Krinda said.

"Uh-uh. Its gunnery chief Williams while on-board, Ms. Shepard." Devin said.

"He got promoted?" Krinda asked Ashley.

Ashley nodded and then told Krinda it had happened about three months ago.

"Wow, congrats, gunnery chief Williams. You look well, old friend."

"Thank you, Ms. Shepard. But, uh, heh, you're older than me. Sixty now, I hear."

"That I am, chief Williams. But, know that your age crack has no merit." Krinda said, trying to sound professional.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Well for one, I'm an Asari, a being capable of living for at least one thousand years. Sixty is young for us. But, it is also because I, at sixty years old, have something you do not nor ever will have."

"And what's that?"

Krinda then struck a provocative pose and calmly said 'sex appeal.'

All of the younger crew members began to hoot and holler as Devin blushed with embarrassment. Just then, Liara and Hackett caught up to Krinda and came onto the bridge. Liara was immediately shocked to see Krinda's pose.

"Krinda!"

Krinda jumped like she was being shot at, which made Devin laugh his head off.

"Why are you standing there like you work at Azure?" Liara asked.

"Um, putting Devin in his place?"

"What?"

Ashley walked over to Liara and explained the situation. Liara rubbed her temples with a strained look on her face.

"Honestly, I don't know if you two like or hate each other." Liara said.

Krinda walked over to Devin and threw her arm around his neck, which he returned.

"Oh mom, we love each other. We just have a funny way of showing it. Isn't that right, Devin?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Krinda then decided to embarrass Devin again. So, she used her arm that was around his neck to pull him down towards her. She then closed her eyes and planted a long, wet kiss on his cheek. She then released him and walked away.

"What was that for?" Devin asked.

"I just remembered that, when we were younger, you had a crush on me. You even admitted it to my face. I just thought I'd give you what you always wanted from me while I was that close to you." Krinda said with a cute grin and a slight tilt of her head.

"You know that was just a boyhood crush that I grew out of!"

"Sure it was, Devin. Sure it was. Alright, folks, let's get this bird in the air. Rannoch ain't comin' to us."

"You heard her. Let's go, people." Ashley commanded.

The crew immediately got to work, while Devin stood dumb founded.

"Ahem. When I said let's go people, that included you too, chief Williams." Ashley said.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll head for the main batteries right now."

Devin began to walk off. As he passed Krinda, she blew him a kiss, to which he just shook his head and kept walking. Krinda, Liara and Hackett all took their seats after this. It didn't take long for the Normandy to leave its dock at the citadel and head for the mass relay. Once they hit it, Krinda's hands tightened their grip on the seat she was sitting in. She was excited to say the least. Jumping through mass relays was nothing new to her. She'd done it at least one hundred times over the course of the past year while traveling to various dig sites with her mother. It was the fact that she was doing it while aboard the Normandy that made it exciting. Krinda could feel her father's presence everywhere on the ship, even though none of it was part of the old SR-2 Commander Shepard had been on. It was like any ship bearing the name Normandy had Shepard's spirit attached to it. Krinda felt so comfortable at this moment that it felt like the seatbelt that crossed over her chest was her father's arms hugging her.

"I wish I could've gotten to know you. I love you, dad." She whispered.

Liara, who was sitting next to Krinda, just barely overheard her daughter. After the Normandy came out of the jump, Liara leaned over and kissed her daughter on the crest of her forehead.

"I heard what you said. Just barely, but I heard it. I wish you could've known her too. But, I'm sure she's watching over you and me. And she loves you dearly. That much is fact even if she's not around to say so. That's the kind of person your father was. She would have, and I know she does now, love you with all her heart. Just like me."

"I love you too, mom. Say, when we have a moment to be alone, can you share some of your memories of dad with me again? I think they'd feel even more special here on the Normandy."

"Of course. Whatever you want, little flame."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I know Grandma Benezia called you little wing and I know that you know that red is one of my favorite colors and is associated with fire, but come on."

"Why I call you that has nothing to do with any of that."

"Then why?"

"It has to do with the true meaning of your name."

"And that is?"

Just then, Joker came on over the intercom.

"Hey, Liara, Krinda. We're approaching Rannoch. Better get ready so you can say hi to your team."

"Understood, Joker. I'll tell you what your name means later, okay?" Liara asked.

"Fine. Cici better be here." Krinda said with a huff.

Krinda disembarked with a crew comprising of her mother, EDI, Gunny and Devin. Ashley and Joker stayed with the ship to handle other aspects of their jobs. Hackett, meanwhile, was on a vid com call. Once the group reached the dock, they were greeted by various Quarians and Geth. Three Quarians in particular caught their attention.

"Liara! Krinda!" An attractive, light purple skinned quarian woman in an all dark purple suit called.

"Hello, Tali. It's nice to see you." Liara said.

"Hey, aunt Tali." Krinda said.

"My Krinda. You look so beautiful. Seriously, Liara, what do you feed her? Cause every time I see her, her beauty seems to have skyrocketed by a factor of ten. So what are you giving her?"

"Oh come on, aunt Tali. I'm not that pretty. I'm proud of my good looks, but I'm not that pretty."

"Well, you are to me."

"Yeah, but, your one of my surrogate aunts. You're kinda biased."

"Well, how about an unbiased opinion? Kal, honey?" Tali said while turning towards the quarian man standing next to her.

"I think she looks mighty fine. She's got good genes, that's for sure."

"Okay that doesn't count either. Cause he's one of my surrogate uncles."

"Well what about my opinion?" Said the young, about the same age as Gunny, quarian girl dressed in a dark red suit with slight yellow highlights that stood next to Tali.

"Cici? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be, Krin?"

"Cici!" Krinda cried as she threw her arms around Ciala's neck and hugged her for all she was worth.

Ciala wrapped her arms around Krinda's middle and returned the hug with as much strength as she could muster.

"Careful, you two are starting to look like lovers instead of friends." Devin said.

Ciala's cheeks flashed a dark purple, a quarian blush, and she quickly separated from Krinda. She then looked away nervously while she tried to continue the conversation.

"Oh, hey, Devin. Long time no see." Ciala said, nervously looking back repeatedly at Krinda.

"Ciala, are you embarrassed by what he said?" Krinda asked.

"Um, well…"

"Well, don't be. He just said that to get back at me for embarrassing him in front the whole bridge crew a little while ago. Oh, I got him good. I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, don't mind him. He's just pulling you into this to embarrass me. Which he has failed at. Cause I think you are beautiful, Ciala. The last two years have been good to you. You've gotten a lot prettier since I saw you last. So, if people want to talk because we hug the heck out of each other, let them talk. We know how we really feel."

"No you really don't, Krinda. You don't know how I…." Ciala thought before stopping and shaking her head.

"You okay, Ci?" Krinda asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just shaking out the last effects of Devin's joke."

"Good. So, what'cha been up to?"

"Well, I got a new drone that I've been getting pretty good with."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a multipurpose drone too. It can be a helpful little bugger one minute, then switch over to a fierce destroyer or hovering shield for me the next."

"So you've got assistance, attack and defense capabilities all in one drone?"

"Yeah. Mom made most of its programing. Dad helped make all the major parts. They worked together to get it to spawn from my omni-tool a mere two seconds after I activate it, or summon it as I like to say."

"Did you do anything in its development?"

"Not really. Mom and dad wanted it to be a gift for my birthday last year, so I didn't help make it. All I did was name it."

"Oh right. I forgot to call you on your birthday last year. I'm so sorry. Uh, Happy really belated birthday. So, what did you name it?"

"Chikitikka sal don."

"My Quarian's a little rusty, babe. What does that mean exactly?" Krinda asked.

Ciala blushed slightly from being called babe by Krinda, but still answered.

"Well, Chikitikka is its given name, doesn't mean anything. Sal don basically means 'the second' in our language."

"Ah, okay. You named it after your mom's drone. Hers was Chikitikka the first, so yours is the second."

"Right, Chikitikka sal don. Want to see her?"

"Sure. Bring her out."

Ciala tapped away at her omni-tool for a moment.

"Come say hi, Chikitikka."

Suddenly, drone with colors matching its owner's clothes, materialized.

"Hello, Krinda." The drone said.

"Wait! Your drone can literally talk?"

"Ha ha, no. That's you know who speaking from my omni tool."

"Oh, hi, Corsus."

A holographic image of a silvery blue Geth appeared from Ciala's omni-tool.

"What are you doing in there, Corsus? Why aren't you in your body?"

"Ciala asked me to perform some in depth maintenance on her omni-tool, to keep it running smoothly. I am finished now. The device should perform forty-seven more efficiently than before. I will return to my body and join you shortly."

The hologram faded away and a Geth emerged from a nearby room. It looked the same as the hologram. It's one, flashlight like eye focused on Krinda.

"Hello, Krinda. It is nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Corsus. Hey, remind me again, what does Corsus mean in Quarian again?"

"It means liberator. That name was chosen by the Geth for him when he was made because of how much he looks like our moms' old friend Legion."

"Ah okay, I gotcha. And your name means starlight or something like that, doesn't it?"

"That's exactly what it means. Good memory, Krin. Has your mom told you what your name means?"

"Not yet. But I intend to find out before this trip is over. Speaking of which, you're all coming, right?"

"We all wouldn't be here if we weren't, little ma'am." Kal'Reegar said.

"Well then, let's get on the ship and go!" Krinda shouted while thrusting her fist into the sky.

Just then, an alarm sounded. Kal'Reeger got on his omni-tool immediately and reached the security personnel.

"This is Kal'Reegar. What's the alarm for?"

"An unusually large ship has just entered Rannoch's atmosphere with no word. It has several thanix cannons and javelin missile launchers, and they're all pointed at the ground!"

"What!"

"I urge you to take admiral Reegar and the rest of your family and friends and seek shelter."

"I'm a marine, damn it! I will not run away when my planet is in danger!"

Kal looked around and found a small weapons locker nearby.

"There! There's an emergency weapons locker here! Open it!"

"Yes sir!"

With a loud beep, the locker opened and Reegar grabbed a sub-machine gun from it.

"Everybody on the ship! I've got to see what's going on."

"Be careful, Kal." Tali said.

"I've survived worse than this. It's probably some stupid pirates. I'll be okay."

Just then, the group could hear blood curdling screams.

"What's going on?" Reegar called.

"It's not possible! Those things aren't supposed to be around anymore!"

"What is it, soldier!"

"Ahh!"

"Damn it! I don't know what's going, but you lot need to get on that ship and go!"

"I think this is a hell of a lot more important than some dig! Toss me a gun! I'll help out!" Devin yelled.

"Me too!" Krinda yelled.

"Krinda!" Liara called.

"Mom, the Quarians need our help. Something big is going on! I can't sit by and do nothing!"

"Damn it, Krinda! This is no time to try to be like your father!"

"I'm not! I'm trying to be like me! Now throw me a gun, Uncle Kal!"

A loud banging came from the door at the end of the dock.

"Everybody here better take a gun!" Reegar yelled.

Ciala set her drone to attack mode, which made the red outer parts turn darker.

"Let's do this, Chikitikka!"

"That's the spirit, Ciala! Corsus, you in?" Krinda asked.

"Of course! Let me activate my own drone. Hmm, since Ciala is going to be on offense, I shall be on defense. Activating Defense drone!"

A silvery white defense drone appeared just as the door slammed open. What waited on the other side made those that fought in the reaper war's jaws drop.

"Impossible! Reaper creatures!" Liara yelled.

Cannibals, husks and marauders flooded into the room and opened fire. Reegar did as well and took out several husks before grabbing an armful of guns and throwing them out to everyone.

"Take your pick and kick some ass!" he yelled.

Krinda was first to dash out and grab the first gun she reached. It was a modern model of the Geth plasma smg. She opened fire and tore through several marauders and cannibals.

"Alright, you undead freaks! Who wants their ass kicked next?!" Krinda yelled.

She charged up her biotics and, just like her father before her, used a biotic charge and nova combination to hurl herself into the thick.

"You bastards picked the wrong planet to attack! I'm gonna kill you all!"


	3. Chapter 3

Krinda continued tearing through reaper creatures. Unlike everyone else who was wondering how this was happening, Krinda knew her mission. Tear everything that looked like an abomination into pieces. As she fired off a shockwave attack, which launched a group of five cannibals into the air, she looked back at her stunned friends.

"As badass as this makes me feel, I could kinda use some help!" She yelled.

"And you've got it!" Gunny yelled, as she led Ciala, Corsus and Devin into the fray.

The four picked weapons off the ground and joined in. Gunny grabbed a particle rifle, Corsus took a modern version of the Indra rifle, Devin clutched a Krysae sniper firmly in his hands and, appropriately for her name, Ciala had a modern Reegar Carbine. The four opened fire and began to make head way through the hoard. They soon joined Krinda and the five fought like a well-oiled machine. Eventually, they broke free of the dock area and disappeared around the corner.

"We've got to go after them! Everybody else shock free now?" Liara asked in a hurry after she freed herself from her shock.

"Yes, Kal and I are." Tali said.

"So am I." EDI said.

"Alright, here's what we do. Krinda was right. The Quarians do need help. So EDI, get back on the Normandy and get everyone that knows how to use a gun arm themselves and get in this. Also, arm the Normandy's weapons and get in the air." Liara said.

"Understood, Liara. I will prepare the Normandy for the multiple airstrikes I am positive we will need. I just hope Gunny will be all right without me."

"She's with Krinda and the others. They're just like us with Shepard and the old crew. They'll be fine without us. Doesn't mean we'll let them go without us for very long though. So, let's pick a gun and go, Liara!" Tali said.

Liara nodded and the two mothers armed themselves, while EDI headed back into the ship.

"Ready you two?" Liara asked.

"Born that way, ma'am. Let's go." Kal said and began to lead the charge.

Meanwhile, Krinda and her gang ran like bats out of hell through the hallways. They did not have the slightest clue where to go, so they just kept running and gunning. They had mowed through several dozen squads of reaper creatures at this point, but there were still more.

"Keelah! Where the hell do they keep coming from?" Ciala called.

"Goddess, I wish I knew! I'd blow the stupid hole they keep crawling out of to bits if I could only find it!" Krinda yelled.

The group eventually made it to a wide and empty hallway.

"Guys, there's no reapers around right now. I think we should stop and sure up our defenses." Gunny said.

"Best defense is a good offense." Devin said.

"A shield or two still wouldn't hurt, Devin."

"Good point. Activating fortification."

"Good thing dad sprung from the latest holo armor. Here goes." Gunny said.

"Activating the defense array." Corsus said.

"Same here." Ciala said.

Ciala then turned to face Krinda.

"Krin, you've got some kind of shield, right? I know you want to fight, but…"

"Okay, okay. Biotic barrier is a go."

"So, now that we've got our defense boosted, what do we do now?" Devin asked.

"What else? We keep moving forward!" Krinda shouted.

"What about our moms?" Gunny asked.

"I'm sure they're coming for us. They'll catch up soon enough. We should clear a nice, clean path for them. It's getting close to mother's day on Earth after all. Now, come on. Let's keep at it." Krinda said and started running again.

The others took after Krinda. As they ran, Devin wondered why they were just accepting Krinda, who wasn't even a member of the military, as they're leader and following her orders to the letter.

"She must have that thing that her dad did. That thing that makes you want to follow them, even if it's into hell. Heh, I don't even follow mom's orders this well. Why aren't you an officer, Krinda?" Devin thought to himself.

Eventually they came to a large door that was stuck. While Ciala worked to get the door open, the sounds of heavy gunfire, screaming and large, unnatural roars could be heard. Suddenly, loud crashing and bone-chilling wails of pain could be heard before there was nothing but the sound of the heavy footsteps.

"Oh Keelah, they're dead aren't they?" Ciala said while trying to continue working.

"Sadly, they probably are. We'll mourn them, but we will not be joining them. Corsus, you've got a seismic scanner in that body, right?" Krinda asked.

"Yes, it is standard issue for use in case of quakes. Why?"

"Check that seismic activity from those footsteps and cross reference them with known reaper creatures. See if you can find a match. I want to know what we're getting into."

"Calculating…match found. The result is not pleasant."

"Wasn't expecting to be. What'cha got?"

"The only creature that the reapers had that could make noises like those are the creatures known as brutes."

"Fan-bloody-tastic. Those are the butt-ugly fusions of Krogan, Turian and reaper tech, right?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, tough customers, the lot of them. How many can you detect, Corsus?"

"There are three in the room ahead. If we can manage to defeat them, we will have almost single handedly cleared this area of reaper forces."

"I like the sound of that. Alright, here's what we do. Ciala, when you get that door open, I want you to use that decoy tech I know you have and send in a copy to get their attention. We'll sneak in while they're distracted and hit them hard and fast with the strongest attacks we've got. So we're talking biotics like warp and my charge attack, concussive shots, and incineration tech."

"I just so happen to have incineration. I snuck it into the outfit when my dad was getting the holo armor." Gunny said.

"And I can definitely do concussive shots. Got the power all cued up for a moment's notice use on my omni-tool." Devin said.

"Great. And, to finish it, the drones draw the other two away while we focus on taking out one at a time. Also, let's set up out special ammo abilities now. Don't tell mom, but I've got warp ammo abilities stored on my omni-tool." Krinda said.

"I've got incendiary abilities on this gun. Don't know why though." Devin said.

"These guns were put in that storage locker and others like it for emergency situations. Various types of weapons and ammo were prepared and placed inside those lockers to face in any threat." Corsus said.

"Well, I'm glad to have it. Anybody else got something?" Devin asked.

Everyone else shook their heads no.

"Alright, Krinda. Let's cue up ours then."

"Right."

Just as the special ammo types were readied, Ciala got the door open. Krinda's plan then began to unfold. Ciala sent in a decoy, which succeeded in distracting the brutes. The drones then were sent in to distract two of the brutes. After this, Krinda got the real fight started with a biotic charge right into the side of the undistracted brute. She unloaded at least twenty warp-powered shots from her gun straight into the monsters face, before ducking out of the way of its retaliation. Devin and Gunny then hammered he creature with concussive shots and incineration attacks. They fired off these attacks as rapidly as they could while everyone else unloaded on with their normal weapons. They made quick work of the brute and moved on to the next one. Ciala's attack drone assisted greatly in this round and the brute was soundly defeated quickly. Then it came time to fight the last brute. But, there was now a problem.

"Crap! I'm almost out of ammo." Devin said.

"Me too. Man, we've fought so many reaper creatures that we've almost drained our ammo supply." Gunny said.

"Use what's left and then lay into it with powers!" Krinda yelled, charging and then releasing a warp attack.

Everyone did as instructed but this brute moved around far more than the others did. It came close to grabbing Ciala when Krinda used her biotic charge to knock her friend out of the way. The brute grabbed Krinda instead and picked her up into the air. It readied to attack again, which would mean a death blow for Krinda.

"Krin!" Ciala yelled.

Ciala pulled out a knife from hidden strap on her right leg. She charged the beast and hacked at the arm closest to her. It turned to face Ciala and looked ready to attack her when the others shot it in the back. Enraged, it threw Krinda to the ground and charged at her friends. Ciala ran over to Krinda.

"Krin! Krinda! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, once I do this!"

Ciala watched as Krinda used her biotic charge to launch herself on the creature's back. She charged up the biggest warp shot anyone present had ever seen an Asari use and fired it point blank into the monsters face. The creatures head snapped back and Krinda used her biotics to gracefully flip away as Gunny hit it with an incineration attack and finished it. Krinda landed on her feet, but dropped to one knee. Just then, the parents finally caught up to their children.

"Krinda!" Liara yelled.

"I'm alright, mom. I'm just tired, mostly."

"She was amazing, Aunt Liara. Krinda's definitely the commander's daughter. She gave orders and came up with plans like a pro." Gunny said.

"She did alright." Devin said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Well, seems this area's been cleared. And, to make matters even better, EDI contacted us on the way here and told us that the combined airstrikes of the Normandy, Quarian and Geth fighters are wiping out the other pockets of reaper creatures." Tali said.

"I just wish you lot would have saved some for us. You young bloods are making the last generation look bad." Kal said.

"Well, it's getting close to mother's day and I didn't want mom and aunt Tali to deal with such ugliness this close to such an important date." Krinda said.

"She takes earth customs seriously, doesn't she?" Kal said.

"What do you expect? She's part human after all." Tali said.

"Tali, you know she's not literally…" Liara started before Krinda interrupted.

"That's right, aunt Tali. I'm an Asari-human hybrid, with a little Krogan mixed in for flavor. All of that together makes me the most badass person in the galaxy."

"We'll see about that." Devin said.

Liara shook her head before hearing a beeping noise from her omni-tool. Everyone noticed the beeping from their own tools soon enough. When they opened the message boxes, they all received the same message. A hologram of a Turian dressed in a dark cloak appeared.

"Well done, everyone. I wanted to see whether the Geth or the Quarians were the toughest species on this planet and you proved yourselves equal and worthy. Allow me, Arvius Coltrad of the truth path alliance, to welcome you to the galaxy."

"What?" Ciala asked out loud.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. Allow me to explain. We are the true path alliance and we created those reaper creatures. We believe that the reapers were the ultimate test set by evolution to decide the path for the galaxy once and for all by eliminating the weak and leaving the strong to flourish. But then, Commander Shepard, that coward, had to cause the synthesis and brought evolution to grinding halt rather than fight like she should have."

"Alright, I know he's on that big ugly ship up there! It's the only place he can be! Somebody get me up there. I need to shut this guy's mouth with some hot lead!" Krinda said, growing increasing angry as she listened to her father being berated so badly.

"Listen, Krinda." Liara said.

"By causing the synthesis, Commander Shepard halted a process in place for eons. She had no right to do that. So, since the reapers will no longer return thanks to Shepard, we have taken it upon ourselves to test and cast judgment on the species of the galaxy. We shall weed out the weak and make room for the strong. We will usher in a new age of evolution, for that is the true path. You lot have proven yourselves worthy of being part of this galaxy, and I congratulate you. But, you are merely the first of many to be judged. We shall venture forth now, to find the next in line. Good day to you all. Oh, and don't think we didn't see the new Normandy flying around. Crew of the Normandy, listen well. If you try to interfere again as you did sixty years ago, you will be severely punished. That is all."

Then the massive ship carrying the 'alliance' engaged its high velocity jump drives and left Rannoch as soon as they had arrived.

"Damn it! They come in, wreck everything, kill who knows how many people, say dumbass stuff like that and then just leave? This is utter bullshit!" Krinda cried into the sky.

Just then, Hackett contacted Liara.

"I'm here, sir." Liara said into her omni-tool.

"Liara, we're postponing our trip to vector five."

"Understandable, sir."

"I want you to gather everyone who was either on the Normandy or about to board and get them back to the docks. We're returning to the Citadel to report about this and to see what should be done next."

"Very well, sir. Let's go everyone."

"The council better not sit around twiddling their thumbs like they did in dad's day. I won't hesitate to bop them all upside the head if they do." Krinda said.

Meanwhile, on the Normandy, Hackett contacted the council ahead of time to let them know they were coming and what for.

"We'll have a full report from all involved once we get there."

"Very well, Admiral. We patiently wait your arrival. Is there anything else?" the Asari councilor asked.

"Yes. I think it might be time to initiate the Shepard Protocol."

"Do you think she's ready? Would Dr. T'soni even allow it?"

"Whether she allows it or not is unimportant. You know who's of legal age by all species' standards to make her own decisions. So, can you have the protocol's essentials ready by the time we get there?"

"We'll put out a rush job on it, right now. We'll see you soon, Admiral."

Hackett closed his omni-tool and stared out the window. He could see Krinda on the ground below now.

"Better steel yourself, young one. You're about to carry the galaxy on your shoulders."


	4. Chapter 4

The Normandy and its crew quickly made their way back to the mass relay and jumped through straight to the Citadel.

"This is Joker of the Normandy. We need a couple of express transports to take a pretty big crew to see the council. They're expecting us."

"Roger that. We were informed off the situation and we've been waiting for you. Go ahead and dock at dock 46 and the transports will be there shortly."

"Roger that. Hmph, figures that it takes the reaper beasties showin' up again for them not to give me any hassles when they call them." Joker said to EDI seated beside him.

"I doubt this is the kind of situation that they would dare give you problems, Jeff. Not in this age." EDI said.

"Something's just don't change, honey. Or it takes something big for them to. This definitely qualifies, I think."

"I do too. Well, Shall we get ready to go?"

"Yeah. Docking system's already set. The 'auto-pilot' can take it from here. Let's go."

Everyone going to see the council disembarked and were soon on their way to the embassies. As soon as they arrived, they found an assistant, a young Asari dressed in red professional clothes, waiting for them.

"You must be the crew of the Normandy. Please, follow me. The Councilors are waiting for you."

The crew was quickly ushered off to the council's office. Waiting for them inside were the Turian, Asari and Salarian councilors along with Udina's replacement as human councilor, Sarah Erikson.

"Welcome, everyone. Admiral Hackett has informed us somewhat of the situation. While we are shocked to hear of this horrible attack on Rannoch, I speak for my colleagues and myself when I say that we honestly hope that none of you are seriously hurt." Councilor Erikson said.

"We're fine. None of us have much in the way of injuries. My daughter has a few a bruises from where a brute grabbed her and threw around a bit, though." Liara said.

"Did you say a brute grabbed her?" Councilor Sparatus asked.

"Yes sir. My daughter Krinda valiantly led a team comprised of four of her lifelong friends that were on Rannoch at the time of the attack. They pretty much single handedly cleared the entire dock area where the Normandy landed of reaper creatures. But, during the struggle, they encountered three brutes. They managed to defeat the first two, but the last proved more challenging as they were running out of ammo and were starting to have to depend on their individually specialized abilities and melee combat. Using these, they defeated the last of the Brutes, but not before it managed to get ahold of Krinda and bruise her."

"Can you tell us what that felt like, Ms. Shepard?" Councilor Tevos asked.

"What do you think it bloody felt like, Tevos? It felt like it was trying to squeeze the life out of me. It freaking hurt. You wanna see my bruises? They're all right here around my stomach." Krinda said, beginning to lift up her shirt.

"Krinda, stop that! And please, be respectful." Liara said.

"No."

"What?"

"I will not be respectful. I saw what those three did to dad all those years ago through the memories you shared with me. While dad was out trying to save the flippin' galaxy and everyone in her, they sat around pretty much just twiddling their thumbs. In fact, while I'm not directly blaming her, Councilor Tevos's inability or maybe lack of trying to persuade the Asari to honestly join the humans in the reaper war earlier on could be argued as a set up to fall of Thessia!"

"Now wait just a minute! Tevos did what she thought was right for her people at the time." Councilor Valern said.

"Yeah and it was a stupid decision. When the reapers hit Thessia, the Asari had no available allies. Everyone else was busy fighting! Maybe, if she'd done a little more to get the Asari to join up, the Turians, humans, Krogans and other species would've known they were trouble sooner and could've sent some help. You know, because they would know that an ally needed help and not someone just sitting there with their thumbs up their asses? How many of our sisters died that day? Huh, Tevos?"

"Krinda stop! Goddess, you take after your grandfather so much. I'm sorry, Councilor." Liara said.

"It's alright, Dr.T'soni. I suppose I've had that chewing out coming from a Shepard for a long time. Krinda's father was just too busy or too nice to do it herself back then, I think. But don't chastise you're daughter for not pulling any punches. Her words sting, but I feel that I deserve to hear them. When Thessia fell, I wondered for days on end, just how much of it was my fault? And to this day, though Thessia now thrives once more, I still think back, every so often, to the souls we lost that day. And it makes me cry my eyes out." Councilor Tevos said, sounding incredibly sad.

"I, um, I didn't mean to make you sad. I just, well, I'm part Krogan you know? Kinda got a short a fuse because of that and I was already hyper-pissed off about the attack." Krinda said, walking over and patting Tevos on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Councilor."

"Do not worry yourself. Because this exchange has shown exactly why it must be you, Krinda."

"Must be me? What do you mean?"

"Your mother isn't going to like where this goes but, approximately thirty years ago, the Council began to wonder what would happen if some huge threat were to loom over the galaxy again. We knew the reapers would not return, or we thought we did, but there was still other forces out there that could cause mass havoc."

"That's what we've got here. Those reaper creatures we fought on Rannoch were made and dispatched by a force whose leader, or what I'm assuming is their leader, called the true path alliance. They made the reaper monsters, not the reapers. The reapers are, well, innocent this time around."

"Run that by me again."

Krinda told the council of Arvius' message.

"Arvius. There's a name I never thought I'd hear again." Sparatus said.

"You know him?" Valern asked.

"Not personally, but I've heard a lot about him. He was all about survival of the fittest, from what I heard. He was obsessed with building up the strong and laying down the weak. He'd follow orders and protect the weak when ordered to do so, but I've heard he complained a lot about it. I heard that after a relative of his met that real life Prothean Shepard had here on the citadel, he was told by the relative that the Prothean said that we were supposed to be weapons. He disappeared, abandoning his platoon and Palaven, shortly after the reaper war ended. Hmm, if he's the one leading this, then maybe he took the Prothean's words to heart, let them mix with his own crazed beliefs and created some kind of doctrine that spawned this, well by the sound of it, cult."

"And somewhere along the way since then, his cult gathered enough resources somehow to spawn reaper creatures." Valern said.

"Seems that way. We don't know enough though to set anything in stone. So, Tevos, would you like to continue?"

"Yes. Now, like I said, we began to consider such a threat coming to the galaxy. When that time comes, though the galaxy stands far more united now than in days past, we feared and still fear that everyone would've allowed themselves to become too lax to be able to respond in time. And you've seen for yourself that everyone is thoroughly enjoying these, relatively, peaceful times."

"Yeah, mom's always saying that she wants me to be 'a child of this age', a.k.a peaceful." Krinda said.

"An understandable sentiment, to be sure. One I wish we could encourage. But, if you agree to what we have in store, you will not be able to be peaceful for some time."

"I'm not really peaceful anyway, as you've already seen."

"That's good, because you'll need to be ready to fight at moments if you join up with our project."

"Well, let's get to it, Tevy. What'cha got up your sleeve?"

"Well, after we came to the realization I mentioned earlier, we started to discuss what would be the best course of action to deal with such a threat. Eventually we decided upon something we came to call the Shepard protocol."

"The Shepard protocol?"

"Yes. As I'm sure your proud to say, your father was no doubt a heroine to be respected by all species. Maybe not liked all of the time, but certainly respected. I have a feeling that she will become the stuff of legends someday. We decided that that was what we needed to deal with these kinds of threats. A hero people could get behind. As cliché as it sounds, even in these vastly more peaceful times, the galaxy still needs its heroes and heroines. Or, should it be said that the people of the galaxy need them. They need to know that when so much is going wrong, someone, somewhere is doing everything in their power to make it right. They need a symbol to rally around. That's what your father was back then, and that is what we need now. So, we came up with the protocol. It would select the best candidate to become the, quote-unquote, new commander Shepard and take the fight to whatever the issue was. It would provide the candidate with the new Normandy, which you've already ridden on, and a crew to be proud of. Again, all done to create that heroic symbol. Well, it was around this time that you were really starting to develop the personality that you do now. We noticed how strikingly similar your mentality is to your father's. You are different, obviously, but also very similar. Because of this, we began to monitor you periodically. Every so often, we'd covertly ask someone close to you how you were coming along. And that exchange you just had with me proved you are matching up nicely with your father. You can dig into your opponents viciously both your words and with your physical abilities. However, you can show great compassion, like with how you tried to comfort and apologize to me. And you've showed your ability to lead in spades. That is why, Krinda Shepard, the council names you the prime candidate for the Shepard Protocol."

"Wait! You want Krinda to follow in her father's footsteps and throw herself into fire fight after fight? Well, forget…" Liara started.

"When do I start?" Krinda asked.

"Krinda!"

"Mom, I don't even need to think about it. Even if I don't always agree with their decisions, I know they wouldn't be the council if they didn't have some damn clue about what they're doing. So, if they say I'm the one it should be, then by the Goddess they must be right. And I feel that they are. In fact, after what I saw on Rannoch, I don't want it to be any one but me that takes the fight to these bastards. I want it to be me who tracks down Arvius and either takes him out or brings him in to face justice. I want to do this, mom. I need to do this."

"Krinda, I can't…"

"Mom, I can't be your little flame forever. It's time for this little flame to become a wildfire and burn those cultists alive. The galaxy needs me and I want to help. Please, mom."

"….I can't change your mind, no matter how hard I try, can I?"

"I'm old enough to decide my own path, mom."

"I know but….is there any way I can go with her? I stood by her father to very end, and I want to stand by her."

"Just as Commander Shepard had a propensity to do, part of the protocol grants Krinda the ability to decide who gets added to her crew after the basic operations crew is decided. I will say that Mr. and Mrs. Moreau are part of the crew in the positions that you expect and Dr. Chakwas will be the medic. I also know that, when we called her earlier to inform her of all this, her assistant, a Ms. Katrina Taylor, volunteered to come along as well. We mentioned that we might be getting Krinda to do this and then Ms. Taylor demanded she be brought along. I believe Ms. Taylor and her family are old friends of your family, so Krinda will be surrounded by friendly faces. And Mr. Steven Cortez will be the shuttle pilot. But, beyond all of this, everything is Krinda's decision."

"Okay, then mom can be my chief advisor. And if it's alright with everyone, I'd like the gang that fought alongside me on Rannoch to join my crew as well. Is that cool with you guys?" Krinda asked.

"If you need me, I'll always be there, Krinda." Ciala immediately piped up.

"Thanks, Ci. Well, what about the rest of you? I'm not going to pressure you, but I'd greatly appreciate it."

"I'll make a few calls and let the other admirals that I'm joining you on the mission to make sure that what happened to Rannoch doesn't happen again." Tali said, opening up her Omni-tool.

"What about you, Corsus? Uncle Kal?"

"You're inquiry is unnecessary, Krinda. You know I will join you." Corsus said.

"Sorry, little ma'am. I'm going back to Rannoch to organize the troops. I feel another final battle scenario comin' on and I want the Geth and Quarian forces ready to join you just like we did your dad." Kal'Reegar said.

"That's understandable. What about you Devin? Wanna be my gunnery chief?"

"If my current commander will let me."

"You better get your ass over to her side, son. Meanwhile, council, I'll take command of another ship, I'm thinking the Sleipnir for its speed and stealth capabilities, and a small crew to gather information on this cult that we can feedback to Krinda so she can bring the hammer down." Ashley said.

"That can be arranged."

"I'll start looking into files and see if there is anyone Shepard had contact with that might wish to lend Krinda hand. After I've gone through all of that, I'll join Commander Williams." Admiral Hackett said.

"Very good, Admiral. Well, that seems to be everyone accounted for, for right now anyway. Anyone else added will be by your choice, Commander Shepard." Tevos said.

'….S, say that one more time." Krinda said.

"By accepting the duties of the protocol, you are given power on par with your father at the height of the reaper war. You are licensed to take whatever course of action you see fit. Your power effectively outweighs that of the council Specters. You're free to handle this however you must. It's all on you, Commander Shepard." Tevos said.

Krinda beamed from ear to ear. Devin could see it from where he was standing.

"Heh, you just made her eon, councilor."

"Now, Krinda. We have specialized armor prepared for you. It's equipped with an auto-fit function, so it will always stay secure but comfortable on your body. It's time you donned it. Mrs. Moreau, you are closest to the room we have the armor stored in. Please take the commander with you inside there and help her put it on." Tevos said.

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, Krinda."

EDI and Krinda hurried inside the room. After ten minutes, which felt like hours to the anxious crew, EDI emerged from the room.

"Everyone, prepare your selves. You are about to witness history in the making. I present unto you, the new Commander Shepard!"

EDI stepped out of the way and all grew quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Footsteps sounded from inside the room. Krinda emerged from the room with her armor on and head down. The armor was dark red, with black and white stripes similar to the N7 design on the midsection. It appeared to be a form fitting cross between the last armor anyone ever saw the original Commander Shepard wear and Asari commando gear.

"My God that fits her." Ashley said quietly.

"Keelah." Tali muttered.

Krinda bore a confident smile as she looked up. She scanned her friends and family, her new crew with an analyzing gaze.

"My name is Commander Krinda Shepard, and I have but one question…..who wants to go save the galaxy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Krinda and her new crew soon boarded the Normandy. Joker and EDI saluted Krinda and then headed to their stations. Liara went to c-deck to set up her office. Krinda, meanwhile, headed over to the private commander's console on the left hand side of the galaxy map. She punched up a call down to the hangar.

"Ah, if it isn't our brave new commander. I was wondering if you were going to call me." Steven Cortez said as he answered the call.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, Steve. Is everything okay down there?"

"Yeah. I boarded a few minutes before you did. So, I'm taking a look at everything we've got down here. Everything seems to be in order."

"What do we have down there?"

"Well, the armory is down here and fully loaded. Feel free to mix and match with your weapons to your heart's content. Also, the latest model Kodiak is here and ready to go at your command."

"Fantastic. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

Krinda then ended the call and called down to engineering.

"Hello, Commander. What can we do for you?" Came a Scottish voice.

"Kenny? Is that you?"

"Aye, commander. Gabby's down here too."

"Hello, commander. Gotta say, I never thought I'd being saying that to you, but it makes me really happy to do it. Your father would be proud of you. Ken and I are too. Aren't we, Ken?"

"That we are, my dear. We were told of the protocol a long time ago, along with Cortez and few others you'll find on board. We agreed to help the 'new Shepard' out, but we never thought it'd be you. We hoped, but knowing your mom…"

"Kenneth! Liara's probably standing really close by to her. She can hear you!" Gabby yelled.

"No, mom went to c-deck to set up her office slash bed room."

"Oh, well, permission to speak freely, commander?"

"I've got no time for people who're too afraid to speak their minds. So permission is always granted."

"I'm really happy that you're the one in charge, Krinda. I'm sure Liara's got her concerns and reservations. She is your mom after all. But, I'm sure, somewhere inside, she's proud of you for being so brave and selfless. And so are Ken and I. I wouldn't want anyone else but you to lead this mission."

"Me neither. Oh, by the way, Ciala and aunt Tali will be joining you soon."

"Great. Can't wait to see Tali again and it'll be nice to see how much Ciala's grown."

"I'd like to see how much she's grown too." Kenneth said.

"Kenneth!"

"What? I didn't mean anything by it. Look, I love you, Gabby. We've been through too much hell together for me not to. And Ciala's way too young for me anyway."

"But I thought you said you like younger women."

"That was a long time ago. Before we ever faced the reapers together. That kind of thing changes you, you know?"

"You never change. You're just making up excuses."

"Gabby…"

"Um, I'll check back in with you guys later. See ya."

Krinda ended the call and hoped for the best for Tali and Ciala. She then punched up the c-deck call list. She knew Devin was checking out the guns, so she thought it was better not to bother him.

"Lest he accidentally sets off a thanix cannon while we're still docked." Krinda thought to herself, making herself smile in the process.

Krinda punched in for her mother's office and Liara ran to answer.

"Krinda!" Liara yelled.

"Whoa, mom, settle down. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong. I was just…"

"Hoping I was calling you to say I changed my mind? Well, sorry mommy dearest, but that's not happening."

"'Sigh' I know. You're headstrong, like your father. Now that I think about it, there isn't much of me that I see in you."

"Well, I got my figure from you."

"Be serious, Krinda."

"I am. I've seen what dad looked like. She was pretty good looking, but she didn't have this butt." Krinda said, slapping her backside.

"Nor did she have these bodacious bo…"

"Krinda, people can hear us!"

"Am I supposed to care?"

"Krinda." Liara said, getting more agitated by the second.

"What is wrong with you, Krinda? You have to know how worried and apprehensive I am right now. I know we haven't even officially gotten started, but the possibilities still scare me. And here you are joking around. Why?"

"Because I know how you feel. You don't spend sixty years of your life with somebody and not get to really know them. I know how you feel, mom, so I wanted to distract you. So, I started playing my game again. I want you to unwind a bit. You're my chief advisor. I need you clear and level headed. So, as your acting commander, I order you, Dr. T'soni, to lay down on the nearest bed and take a calming nap for a couple of hours. When you wake up, call me and tell me how you feel."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Liara said, smiling to herself.

"I get to boss my mother around and everyone thinks its okay. Why would I enjoy that? It sounds like a nightmare." Krinda said jokingly.

"Heh, that's one skill you got from your father. You've both always known what to say to me."

"It's cause we both love you, mom. Now please, advisor T'soni, lie down and take a nap. We didn't bring much, so your office should be unpacked by now. So go lay down and at least shut your eyes. I promise I won't launch any suicide missions while you're resting."

"Alright, but only for a couple hours. But I'm still going to worry about you."

"That's your right as my mom. Now go lay down and calm down. I need you for this to work, mom. The council may think I'm some great leader in the making, but some sage advice from someone who's seen so much still helps. And I want that advice from somebody who's calm and clear headed."

"Alright. But watch how much you use that word sage. You'll make me sound like I'm a matriarch already. I'm barely a matron. A life status 'upgrade' you caused by the way."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to embrace eternity with dad. But, I'm glad to hear you joking, mom. You're on the right path. Now go do what I said."

"Aye, aye, commander. See you in a little while."

"Later. Alright, who do I call next? Hmm, well, the only other one I can think of is doctor Chakwas and Kate. Alright, med bay it is."

Krinda called down to the med bay and was greeted by a friendly, young female voice.

"Well, look who's all grown up and commanding a big ol' ship. And has a crazy-ass mission to go along with it too. Yup, Shepard all over again." Said the voice.

"Heh, hello, Kate. I was happy to hear that you'd be joining Dr. Chakwas on this mission."

"Well, I did demand to come and I can be pretty forceful as you well know."

"That I do. So, how's my sister from another mister doing?"

"Pretty well. Can't really complain."

"What's the good doctor doing?"

"Taking stock of what's down here."

"Are we short on anything? Should I go make a few purchases before we leave?"

"She says no. We're all good down here, Commander."

"Alright, well, now that I've checked in with pretty much everybody, I'll come up with what to do first after we 'set sail'."

"Okay. We'll be ready to patch you up when the bullets start flying."

"Thanks. Later. Okay, now what to do? Hmm, I suppose we should bolster our ranks with some more crew members. I know a few people that'd be willing to help. Uncle Garrus and Uncle Wrex come to mind of the bat. But who do I go after first? Hmm, Tuchanka is closer, but I could really use someone to help Devin with our guns. Hmm…."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Krinda heard behind her.

Krinda wheeled around to find herself staring Gunny in the face.

"Whoa! Don't sneak up on me like that, girl!"

"Sorry. So, what are you doing, Commander?"

"Trying to figure out whether I should go to Tuchanka or Palaven first. I know we'll need all the help we can get, and I'm sure Uncle Garrus and Uncle Wrex would be willing to lend a hand. But, I can't be in two places at once. I know Uncle Garrus would be a big help with our guns here on the ship and an even bigger help on the ground. So would uncle Wrex, and he'd probably drag about five or six Krogan warriors along for the ride. But, I don't want to go to either planet, only to find out that a planet is being attacked on the other end of the galaxy. And I don't want to be too late to help just because I decided to take off in that direction. I know a mass relay could jump us to where we need to go but…."

"Krinda, breathe! You're over thinking this, which really unlike you. You usually come up with amazing plans like that." Gunny said, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"Why are you thinking so hard now?"

"I just… I just want to make dad proud, you know? I can feel her presence on this ship. It's like she's here on board watching me. I just don't to mess up while she might be looking."

"Krinda, if what my mom and dad have told me about her is true, then your dad would be so proud of you right now for merely taking the lead like this that her heart would be ready to bust because it would so full of pride. Hell, I'm proud of you. Right now, I'm honored to call you my friend. I'm honored to know that I know someone so brave. It's a real honor to serve alongside, commander. And I know everyone here feels the same way. So, don't blow any brain cells by overthinking. Your instincts have always been spot on and you're way more intelligent than I think even you realize. You've got a tactical mind, Krinda. You just have to let it work its magic naturally, instead of trying to force it."

"Thanks, Gunny. I really need to hear that. Heh, maybe I should've made you my chief advisor. By the way, exactly what position do you want while on board?"

"Well, it may sound unconventional, considering that I'm one of the people you'll be taking on missions but, I'd like to be you're yeoman. Maybe it comes from having a synthetic mother, cause I've always been interested in analyzing data and stuff. And, not to toot my own horn or anything but, I'm pretty good at it. So, I could keep track of your messages and scan for any signs of trouble."

"Then you know where your post is, yeoman Moreau."

"Yes, ma'am I do. Thank you."

"No, thank you. Uh, hey, while mom's still asleep, care to do her job and give me your two cents on where to go?"

"Alright, here's my two cents. While it would be nice to see Wrex again, giant guns blow up things up a lot better than ground troops. Especially well aimed and calibrated guns. So, my vote's for Garrus all the way."

"Alright then, to Palaven and then Tuchanka. Thank you, Yeoman."

"My pleasure, Commander." Gunny said and then headed for her station.

Krinda opened up the call function once more on her console. She set the call to go out to the entire ship.

"May I have your attention, please? This is your commander speaking. I know I don't need to tell you how important our mission is. After all, what we're trying to stop this cult from doing can be easily described with one word: genocide. These people are all too willing to wipe out any people who don't pass their 'test'. It doesn't matter if these people are human, Asari, Quarian, Krogan, Turian or whatever else, they'll destroy them without mercy. As cliché as it sounds, we are the crew of heroes and heroines who will do everything in our power to stop them. That being said, I want you to know that I have the utmost faith in all of you. Though I haven't gotten meet all of you and get to know you, I sincerely hope I get that chance. And I know you are all the best at what you do. You were hand chosen by the council after all. But, I know that we could always use more help. I value the lives of everyone who's helping in this mission as much as I do my own. So, in the spirit of protecting all of those lives, we're going to ask for some aide from some friends of my family and maybe call in a few favors too. We'll gather together our own army, militia, tiny battalion, whatever term works for you, and take the fight to those bastards. The attack on Rannoch was stopped and we will stop all the other attacks this cult attempts. They will learn that they are not fit to decide who should and shouldn't be in the galaxy. They'll learn that lesson even if we have to beat into their heads! From here on out, the Normandy and all her crew are the cultists' worst nightmares! So, let's start gathering our allies! Forward, to Palaven!"

The entire ship roared in response to Krinda's words. Everyone felt the heart in them and was inspired. As the rest of the crew began the disembarking procedures and readied to head for Rannoch, Liara laid on her bed in her office. She had been relaxing, but hadn't fallen asleep like Krinda had wanted her too. She had heard everything Krinda had just said.

"My little flame is already becoming a wildfire. Look out Garrus; you've got a five foot ten fire ball headed your way. You'd better say yes when she asks for your help, or else." Liara said to herself with a pride filled giggle.

She then stared up at the ceiling.

"Can you see here, Katrina? Our daughter is slowly becoming the avatar for this age, just like Javik said you were for ours. Heh, like father like daughter."

Meanwhile, on Palaven, a Turian private ran like mad to reach his superior officer. He found alongside the officer's son who was a lieutenant.

"General Vakarian, sir! We've some unsettling reports from Menae."

"What have you got, solider?" Garrus asked.

"Our men on the Menae base report a huge ship just entered our space. They report that they are making a beeline for Palaven and they have a disturbing amount of weapons, all of which look armed."

"Hostile intent?" the young Turian next to Garrus asked.

"If this doesn't sound like it, I don't know what the hell does. We'd best prepare ourselves."

"Roger that. I'll begin setting up a perimeter."

"Wait, Lieutenant Vakarian." The private yelled.

"What is it?"

"Intel from the Turian Councilor on the citadel. Commander Shepard's daughter has been selected to lead a crew against something that Councilor Sparatus described as a cult that is called the true path alliance by its members. They attacked Rannoch with, and I can't believe I'm saying this but, reaper creatures that they made somehow. They were repelled by the Normandy and the Quarian and Geth fighters. Ms. Shepard, now bestowed an acting commandership by the council, was also present at the time of the attack and helped greatly in repelling those monsters. Our last reports say she's heading out now with her crew to combat the cult."

"They'll likely come here, looking for my and your help, Sorren." Garrus said to his son.

"Knowing Krinda, that's probably one of her first orders of business. We can help her out, right?" Sorren asked.

"Of course. Once we deal these pirates or whatever they are. They must be real idiots to bring something that much fire so close to Palaven. It's almost like they're expecting a fight."

"I think they are, sir." The private said.

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked.

"Well, the reports we're getting give the description of the ship that deployed the reapers onto Rannoch. It matches the one heading this way perfectly."

"Spirits! I hope it isn't really them. It hasn't been long enough since I faced my last husk. Best prepare, just in case. Sorren, rally the men and get everyone into a defensive position. I'll call the other units."

"Got it. Come on you! Your with me!" Sorren yelled to the private.

"Yes sir!"

As he watched them run off, Garrus paned his head up towards the sky.

"This is going to be nasty. We've got a lot of young bloods swelling the ranks. I don't know if they're ready for this. If you've really been selected to fight this cult, then please, get here soon, Krinda. I think we're going to need you."


	6. Chapter 6

Garrus ran to call his fellow Turians' squads. The violent imagery of the reaper war played in his mind as he ran. He remembered several instances where a husk had jumped him from behind while he was preoccupied with what seemed like dozens of its fellows. He remembered that he had always managed to shake free from the monster, the zombie for all intents, and then crush its skull underfoot or shoot it into oblivion. But, he also recalled that it seemed to be trying to break his neck or rip his face off right up until he destroyed it. He recalled thinking that taking the rocket to the side of his face had been bad enough. That would've been enough damage to last most people a lifetime, he had thought. But he had thought of himself as gluten for punishment because when the higher-ups called on him and later when Shepard had arrived, he jumped right on board to fight the reapers. Turians were known for being dedicated to civil service, but he believed that he had to be insane. Even Turians had their limits, right? So why was he pushing the envelope all the time, he wondered.

"I'd better become a damn legend someday for all I've done." Garrus thought to himself while allowing himself a brief moment of narcissism.

But then his normal, self-sacrificing mentality returned and he thought of Krinda. He and Shepard had been close friends. He secretly shared Wrex's sentiment when Wrex had said that Shepard had been a sister to him. Garrus felt the same kind of closeness to Shepard. When she had died permanently to cause the synthesis, he had actually found it difficult to bear. He knew she wouldn't want him to lose it, but learning that her body had vanished and there was no trace of her anywhere had been hard to say the least. He knew that soldiers sacrificed themselves all the time, but the fact that the crucible and synthesis had seemingly erased her from existence had felt like a kick to the head. He could only have imagined what it had been like for Liara. She and Shepard were bondmates after all. But the one he felt the sorriest for was always Krinda. Liara could share memories with her daughter and Krinda could siphon information from others, but it was nothing compared to actually meeting and talking with the real person. Krinda would have to live her life hearing how great her father was and could never get to meet her in person. And now, she'd have to live up to expectations of countess people, while never really knowing if she was making her father proud. Garrus knew Shepard would be proud of Krinda, but he was also sure that Krinda would always have a lingering doubt in the back of her mind. Because of all of this, Garrus had the desire to help his surrogate niece, despite it meaning that he would have to face the reapers again and again once more.

"What did I ever do to piss life off?" Garrus asked himself as ran.

He eventually reached a console that he could put out a mass broadcast over. He alerted his Turian brothers and sisters before trying to hail the Normandy. Thanks to the Normandy having the most up to the minute in communications technology, Gunny's console alerted her to Garrus's call in a matter of moments.

"Krinda! I mean, commander, we're receiving a hail direct from Palaven."

"What? Put it through now."

"Yes, ma'am."

As soon as the message was put through, the hologram of the galaxy map disappeared and was replaced by a hologram of Palaven to show where the call was coming from.

"This is Commander Krinda Shepard of the Normandy SR-3. We received your hail. What do you need?" Krinda said, trying to sound professional.

"So the reports are true. You are an acting Commander now. Heh, Commander Shepard the second. Love the sound of that."

"Uncle Garrus?"

"Hey, Little blue."

"Okay, why do you and Aunt Ashley keep calling me that? I'm not even blue."

"But your mom is. She's big blue, so you're little blue, whether you're actually blue and little or not. It's a stupid joke Ashley and I came up with one night. I think we were drunk at the time. I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, tell me. You really are the one fighting the cult, right? That's what the reports from Councilor Sparatus say."

"Well, they say right."

"Good, then, allow me to request your aid, Commander. I think we're about to get hammered."

"What's happening?"

"We've received reports of what the ship your cult gets around on looks like. And, well, a ship that looks just like it is hovering in Palaven's atmosphere."

"What!" Krinda yelled.

"It hasn't started dropping reapers yet, but it's still a ways up in the air. It seems like it trying to enter an acceptable drop range, so they don't smash their reapers to bits by dropping them from too high up. We're setting up a perimeter and preparing for the worst but, well, after the war, we'd lost a lot of the old soldiers. We've got a lot young bloods to fill the gap but, they're what I just said. Young bloods. They've never faced the Reapers; they've just heard the horror stories. You and I have actually fought them. They need us, Krinda. More importantly, they need you. We could probably fight this batch of Reapers off by ourselves, but I think that the knowledge that someone named Commander Shepard is smashing heads right alongside us would give the units a major morale boost. Your new name is a rallying point, Krinda."

"That was the council's whole idea, I think. Alright, we're on our way. I can see the mas relay coming into view now. We'll be there shortly."

"We'll hold tight till you get here."

"See you soon. Alright, everybody. I want to see Palaven's skyline in ten minutes!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the crew yelled back.

"Gunny, go round up the squad, suit up and meet me in the hangar."

"Yes, ma'am!" Gunny said, saluting quickly before running off.

"Alright, you bastards. Let's get this party started."

With a great hustle on everyone's parts, the Normandy had hurried to and used the mass relay to jump to the Trebia system in a matter of minutes. Now, Palaven itself was in view. Krinda and her squad met in the hangar.

"Ready to go whenever you are, Commander." Cortez said before entering the shuttle.

"Pick your weapons and get your nerves ready. We have better gear this time around, but this is still only our second time doing this. Gather your courage and put it into each shot you fire. I want these bastards to see that we aren't afraid of them. And I want them to learn to fear us. So steel yourselves and shoot those monsters into the next galaxy!" Krinda yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!" the squad responded.

"Room for a few more?" Krinda heard a familiar voice ask from behind her.

She spun around to see her mom, Tali and EDI standing there dressed for battle.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"EDI, Tali and I are planning to come too. No matter how we're classified on the ship, we're still your, Ciala and Gunny's mothers. Our maternal drives won't let us not help you somehow. Besides, Garrus was our friend long before he was ever an uncle to you." Liara said matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough. Grab some weapons and get your shields ready."

"Aye, aye, Commander." Liara said, smiling.

"Alright, people. Listen up! We are going to put the fear of the goddess into these bastards. We're going to smash these reapers even faster than we did on Rannoch. Aunt EDI, transmit these orders to the rest of the ship."

"Opening communication channel now, commander." EDI said.

"Everybody listen up! Soon as my team and I hit the dirt, I want the Normandy in the air and all weapons armed. I want to see whole brigades of reapers getting launched into the air by Javelin missiles and Thanix cannon strikes. Don't blow holes in the planet, but make sure those cultists know that the people who are going to kick their asses have arrived! Understood? Good. Let's do this, people!"

Krinda then led her team into the shuttle. While her team took their seats and buckled in, Krinda went into the cockpit to speak with Cortez.

"Listen up, Steve. As soon as we're on the ground, I want you in the air, using the Kodiak's weapons to assist the Normandy in blowing up the reapers. But, more importantly, I want you helping to shuttle the wounded off the batted field. I want to keep the casualties to a minimum. Let's make sure Palaven gets off better than Rannoch did."

"And every planet after this gets off even better and better until the attacks' effects are pretty much nil."

"That's exactly how good I want us to get. If you're going to do something like this, might as well shoot for the stars, right?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Alright, go take your seat, commander. Let's go."

"Roger that!"

Meanwhile, Ciala and Liara had been sitting close to the cockpit and heard the whole exchange. Just after Krinda walked passed and took an available seat at the far end of the shuttle, Ciala leaned over to Liara.

"Do you think we can live up to Krinda's expectations? She sounds like she's so sure. I don't want to let her down."

"Don't let the façade fool you. Krinda's nervous as she can be right now."

"What?"

"I know certain things about her that only I can know. And that's because I'm her mother. I've been with Krinda the entire sixty years of her life. This is a coping mechanism. Whenever she's really stressed is when she seems her most confident and brave. Her father did it too. They feign confidence and bravery to keep morale up for their teams. After all, an obviously uncertain leader only makes the squad more anxious. Teams need to believe that their leaders are positive they will win the day. That's why both commander Shepards do this. But, if you could talk to Krinda in private, she'd probably confide in you how worried she really is. She meant it when she said that she valued the lives of her crew as much as her own. So, she's worried for a lot of lives other than her own. She's probably terrified on the inside that someone will die under her command. This is exactly why I didn't want Krinda to do this. Yes, she can fight. She's really good at that. And she's a much better shot than I ever would've imagined. She's never been to a shooting range, so I do wonder how she got so good. But, at any rate, I know she can defend herself and others. Doesn't mean I want her out there adventuring like her father. She is my little girl after all. I'll always be protective of her. But, what really worries me about all of this is how much stress I know she's under. I worry for her mental health more than anything. So, Ciala, as a favor to me, whenever you can, try to help Krinda unwind. Get her mind of her troubles, however you can. I know it'll be hard to tell, since her fake and her real enthusiasm look exactly the same. But there's a trick I'll let you in on. Her armor's thin enough for this to work, thank the goddess. Now, here's the trick. When you can, try to view Krinda from behind. If her shoulders tense up while she talks big, she's faking. But her desire to have you and the others come along was real, I can confirm that. You know, she asked you and the others to come along rather quickly, but that was probably a spur of the moment thing. Now she's probably, internally, second guessing her choice. But I'm sure you all will prove her choice to be the right one. I'm glad you all are here. She needs you all now more than ever. So please, Ciala."

"You can count on me."

Liara nodded and checked her gear. She yelled down to Krinda to make sure her gear was set.

"Good call, Advisor T'soni! Remember everyone. Palaven's atmosphere has far more solar radiation then what all of us are used to. So make sure your radiation shields are up to full strength. That goes double for you, Devin and Gunny. This level of radiation is most hazardous to humans. So make sure your shields are extra full."

"Understood, ma'am." Devin said.

"Commander, we've entered Palaven's atmosphere. You're free to launch." Joker said over the intercom.

"You heard him, Steve!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The Shuttle launched and Cortez quickly made it to the ground. He picked an open spot near a statue to an old Turian war hero.

"I'll let you down here. We called ahead and got Garrus's coordinates. If you head straight that way for about one hundred yards and then hang a right and go another two hundred yards, you'll run right into him." Cortez said.

"Got it. Alright, everyone, you know the drill. Let's find Uncle Garrus and help pick off the reapers."

"Yes, ma'am!" the crew responded.

The team disembarked and Cortez took off to assist the Turians in the way Krinda had told him to. Krinda then began leading her crew towards Garrus's location. Once they had covered the first hundred yards and began their turn, Devin looked up at the cult's ship.

"Kinda creepy how it's just sitting there. Like a huge death machine that you know is powering up its ultimate weapon. You just don't know when it'll fire."

"Lay off the melodrama, Devin. We have a job to do." Krinda said.

"I know but, damn. As much as I wish it would just turn around and leave, the suspense of what I know is coming is killing me."

"I know. Height wise, that thing's gotta be the size of three alliance frigate class star ships stacked on top of each other. I can't even fathom how a cult got ahold of such a massive ship. And then, all that weaponry. Thanix cannons and Javelin missile launchers out the wazoo. That thing looks ready to smash planets. How did they get that?" Gunny asked.

"My guess is that they stole it. The construction looks like a hybrid of Salarian and Turian. It was probably a war ship the two species were developing to deal with massive threats like the reapers. Two bad it never got used in the war." Tali said.

"It might not have been finished yet. Something that large would take decades to complete. Judging by how glossy the paint, and everything else for that matter, looks from here, I'd say it was completed recently. Perhaps it was meant to combat the reapers if they ever changed their minds about leaving the galaxy alone. And then this cult stole it. There's probably a hangar somewhere full of dead bodies thanks to that theft." Liara said sadly.

"Okay, if that's true, then these guys need bullets in their faces more than ever." Devin said.

"Agreed. Now let's keep moving." Krinda said.

Devin looked up at the titanic ship once more.

"I wonder how many reaper creatures you think they have in there." He said.

Just then, the ship entered appropriate drop range and reaper creatures large and small began to pour out of doors on the sides. A large number landed near Krinda and the team.

"Me and my big mouth. I have to stop thinking out loud."

"Yeah, remind me to buy a bolt and your trap permanently! Oh well, let's go!" Krinda shouted.

The team began firing into the crowd of husks, Marauders and Cannibals. Slowly but surely, they made headway until they had eliminated all of the monsters and continued onto Garrus's location. Along the way, they wiped out several more collections of reapers before finally making it to the courtyard of a large building. They soon found guns pointed at them.

"Hold your fire! They're friendlies!" A familiar voice called.

A Turian with a scared face and blue and black armor walked out of building.

"Uncle Garrus!" Krinda shouted and ran to hug her uncle.

"Hey there, little blue. Good to see you again." Garrus said gently, as he patted Krinda's head.

Krinda broke away from Garrus and quickly turned her posture into a proper salute.

"Commander Shepard and company reporting to provide assistance in repelling the cultists' attack, sir! How can we help?"

There came some murmuring from the building that was loud enough to be heard by Garrus. The scarred Turian turned to face the building.

"You heard right! My niece Krinda here is the new Commander Shepard, hand chosen and outfitted by the council itself! And she and her team is here to help us turn the tide against the reapers!"

An excited roar could be heard coming from the building.

"Looks like you got some fans already, Krinda." Garrus joked.

Krinda smiled and took a few steps toward the building.

"My name is Commander Krinda Shepard! Yes, I'm the daughter of the Commander that you, by the sound of it, revere. I promise you that my team, my ship and of course I myself stand ready to give our blood, sweat and tears to defend Palaven! This is especially true for me. You see, as you could probably tell from my earlier display of affection with your general, family, surrogate or blood, is the most important thing in my life. I love each and every member of my family with all my heart. And where ever they call home, is home to me too. As such, many planets are near and dear to my heart besides Earth and Thessia. So, brave warriors, I have one question for you. Are you ready to slaughter those monsters and defend our home?"

The roaring of the crowd inside the building reached a crescendo as Krinda smiled on.

"Her shoulders never tensed once while she said that. She really meant of that. You are one hell of an inspiration, Krinda." Ciala thought, while her body started to heat up a bit.

Ciala was snapped out of her thoughts when Krinda turned around to face her crew.

"Alright everyone! Check your gear one more time. We move as soon as we confirm the location of another pocket of enemies."

"Yes ma'am!" the entire group responded.

Just then, a beeping came from Garrus's omni-tool. He opened up his messaging system to see a hologram of his son, Sorren. Sorren was very similar to his father in appearance, but his natural coloration was a dark shade of grey, nearing black. He also possessed markings on his face, but they were shaped like a flame design and were crimson red in color. His armor was black with dark crimson highlights around the joints.

"What's wrong, Sorren?" Garrus asked.

"While I was trying to ready the rest of the platoons, I came near our house. I've confirmed that mom's at home. But, she's been injured."

"What!"

"There's a heavy concentration of reapers almost smack dab in front of the house, as luck would have it. Naturally, mom tried to fight them, but got hurt. She's not cut, so she's not losing any blood. It's her right leg. It's broken in two places. One right above her knee and again near her ankle. Unfortunately, I'm pinned down behind one of the posts in front of our house and mom's on the upper floor. She's hold up in the master bedroom and she's out of medi-gel. I've only confirmed her injuries through our brief chat via our omni-tools. She can't walk and I can't move from my location. I need assistance, as soon as possible."

"You've got it! I know the way to your house from here like the back of my hand. We'll be there in two shakes of a pyjak's tail! Let's go team! You too, Uncle Garrus!" Krinda yelled.

"Uh, right. Sorren, Krinda and her team are here. We're headed to you now. Try to hang on."

"Yes, sir!"

"Eighth platoon, move out! The enemy's at my doorstep, literally! Let's go!" Garrus called to the building.

An entire platoon of Turians, male and female, poured out of the building.

"Follow me!" Krinda yelled.

Krinda raced down the street. The rest of her small army trying desperately to keep up with the fleet footed Asari. Soon, Krinda found the huge collection of reapers.

"Hey, undead morons!" she shouted to the reapers.

The monsters turned to face her with snarling faces and weapons at the ready.

"Guess what, you zombies? You get to die, again!"

Krinda drew the collapsible smg from her hip and had it unfold into its full configuration. She then turned on her warp ammo power and charged up a biotic barrier to go with her armor's shields. She then ran directly into the crowd. Just then, her crew came up. Liara arrived just in time to see Krinda be consumed by the crowd.

"Krinda!" Liara yelled, as she charged up a singularity attack.

But, before she could unleash it, a nova attack followed nearly simultaneously by a large biotic pulse tore apart the reapers surround Krinda and flung others nearby a good ten feet away.

"Don't just stand there! Kick some ass!" Krinda commanded the small army.

"I know all Asari are strong biotics, but what kind of mutant is Krinda? There's no way that's normal for someone her age, right, Miss Liara?" Devin asked.

"No, it's not. She's extremely gifted with her biotics for her age. I've seen this strength before, so I had her examined just in case. Doctors on Thessia believe that she might have a mutation that amplifies her potential biotic strength. Otherwise, her body is completely normal for an Asari her age." Liara said.

"Man, I wish I had just regular biotics, and she gets to be a super biotic. She gets all the good stuff." Devin said.

"Enough talk! Kill some monsters!" Gunny cried, as she ran in with her own biotics flaring.

"Right behind you, Gunny!" Ciala yelled as she ran in while also calling up her attack drone.

"Oh, well, here we go again!" Devin said. "Let's kill them all!"


	7. Chapter 7

The crew ran in and began blasting away various types of reapers. Cannibals, husks and marauders fell to Krinda and her team left and right. One slightly tougher cannibal nearly got close enough to launch a melee attack against Krinda before Gunny shot it out of the way with a strong warp attack. The two women nodded to each other, then turned and launched simultaneous shockwave attacks into the crowd. This launched many of the reapers into air, which Ciala and Corsus' attack drones shot down like target practice dummies alongside Devin's assault rifle. Gunny then fired several incineration attacks into the sides of some cannibals, while Liara and Garrus tagged teamed a group of marauders with a combo of singularity and concussive shot attacks. EDI fired her hand cannon like executioner pistol into the head of a husk and then wheeled around in time to save Ciala by using overload on a marauder that was about to attack her. Slowly but surely, the gang made its way through the crowd. Eventually, they reached Sorren with but a few reapers left.

"Hey, nice to see you guys again. Hold on." Sorren said.

Sorren threw out a frag grenade and blew apart the remaining reapers.

"Alright, now we can talk. Thanks for coming everyone. I wasn't expecting to see so many familiar faces. But, I guess that's to be expected from you, Krinda." Sorren said.

"That's Commander Shepard now, son." Garrus corrected.

"Right, sorry for addressing you improperly, ma'am. Anyway, it's good to see everyone. Now, let's get mom out of here."

"You go get her and I'll call for our shuttle to come pick her up." Krinda said.

"Okay. Let's go get her, General Vakarian sir."

"Right behind you, lieutenant Vakarian."

As the Vakarians entered their home, Krinda activated her omni-tool. She then called up Cortez.

"I'm here commander." Cortez answered.

"Steve, I need you to come to my location."

"Just a second commander."

Krinda could the sound of rapid fire guns over her omni-tool.

"There we go. Had to help a Turian squad get past a nasty bunch of reapers. So far, I've only had to transport a total of six Turians for medical attention. But those six were bad. They were all cut up and burned. The cuts were very small, almost like insect bites, and the burns looked like they were caused by some sort of laser. What kind of reaper does damage like that again?"

"Oh, crap. I know what does it. Ravagers. The reapers made from rachni. They carry a pouch full of mini rachni spawn which can be released to attack enemies remotely. And of course, they're walking turrets, so there's your energy burn. Anyway, are those Turians going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. The doctors I got them to looked confident."

"Alright, are you transporting anyone now?"

"No commander. I've got no passengers and I don't see any more squads in need of help."

"Alright, target my location and get here on the double. I'm at uncle Garrus' house. Aunt Vamise is injured. Her leg is broken in two places. She can't even stand up. There are no reapers around right now, but she's in no shape to fight."

"Got it. I've locked on to your coordinates. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Feel free to give any reapers you find along the way a few love taps."

"Will do. See you soon."

"Alright guys. Let's prep for my dear auntie's evac."

"I have some medical knowledge. Comes as pretty much standard fare when you're a quarian. A species wide requirement if you will. Anyway, I can try to set Vamise's leg before we go." Ciala said.

"I'll help you, honey." Tali said.

"Thanks mom. Let's go."

With that, the quarian mother and daughter walked into the house as well.

"Wait, I thought their immune systems were boosted to at least human strength, if not stronger, by the Geth after Commander Shepard ended their war. So why is medical knowledge a 'requirement'? I mean, it's good to have but…" Devin said.

"I think the word she really meant to use was tradition, Devin. They went so long with having to worry about suit repairs and weak immune systems, that they just went and made medical knowledge a traditional piece of their culture after the war. It doesn't matter how strong their immune systems are. Because once something's that ensconced in your people's history, you really can't just get rid of it." Krinda said.

"I see. Sort of an 'old habits die hard' kind of deal."

"Something like that."

The Reegars and the Vakarians exited the house after twenty minutes. Vamise's leg was set in the appropriate places with pieces of wood that were cut from the master bed and some linen from the same bed.

"Sorry we had to mess up your bed, Garrus. We didn't realize until we were in there that we didn't have anything to do the job with." Tali said.

"Things can be replaced, Tali. People can't. I'm just glad we got her in good enough shape to get her down the stairs. How are you doing, Vamise?"

"I'm alright. The medi-gel and the splints are taking the edge off."

"You're probably still going to need to see a doctor, auntie." Krinda said.

"Krinda. It's good to see you. Garrus mentioned you were outside. Come closer so I can get a better look at you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Krinda walked closer to her surrogate aunt. Vamise's eyes scanned up and down her Asari niece.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you. You're also a lot prettier. Although, you were always pretty."

"You too? Man, aunt Tali had the same reaction when she saw me back on Rannoch. Are all my aunts really so biased?"

"No need to be modest, Krinda. You really are quite beautiful." Ciala said, a lite tone entering her voice.

Krinda didn't notice it but decided to compliment Ciala right back.

"Well, thanks, Cici. I think you're pretty too. In fact, I'd say you're as pretty as me. Which means, if I'm really as pretty as everyone keeps saying, then you and I are total babes, Ciala."

"Oh, well, I, uh…"

"Hey, commander, if you're done flirting, don't you think we should finish our prep? Cortez will be here soon." Devin said.

"I wasn't flirting, Devin. I was complimenting Ciala. And I'm allowed to compliment my crew anyway I see fit. You're just jealous because I haven't said anything about you."

"Well, if I'm so jealous, why don't you say something nice to put my jealousy to rest?"

"If you insist. Hmmm. Your hair looks nice today. There, satisfied?"

"Hmph, whatever. Come on. Let's finish the prep."

"What a big baby. Oh, well he's right anyway. Let's finish up here folks." Krinda said, stretching her arm out to add emphasis.

Just then, a laser shot smashed the ground just inches from Krinda's finger tips.

"Ugh! What the hell? Where did that come from?" Krinda cried out, recoiling by instinct.

She scanned out and located the source.

"Damn. Some more found us. Eyes forward everyone! We've got reapers headed for us! And they've got ravagers with them this time!"

Everyone got into position behind the posts of the house.

"Uncle Garrus, you and Sorren keep aunt Vamise safe. We'll handle this."

"How are we supposed to protect her from the ravagers' ranged attacks when we don't have any portable shields?" Sorren asked.

"Like this. Gunny, since I'm the more powerful biotic, I'm going to be on offense. I want you to summon the most powerful biotic barrier you can and protect the Vakarians."

"Yes, commander." Gunny said, flaring her biotics in preparation.

"Corsus, Ciala, activate your defense drones and put them on either side of Gunny's barrier."

"Aye, aye ma'am." Ciala said, activating her omni-tool.

"The rest of you, ready your guns and be ready to switch to the heavy stuff when I say so."

"Understood, commander." The team replied.

"Alright, right between the eyes, folks. Right between the eyes. Three, two, one! Fire!"

All of the team opened fired and shredded the copious amounts of husks that stood before them. But, all the while, they were getting pounded by the ravagers, cannibals and marauders that were further back behind all the husks.

"Damn it! I think the cult's using the husks as walking shields for the heavy hitters. We're just wasting ammo at this point!" Devin said.

Just as he said this, he popped the spent thermal clip from his rifle and searched for another. But, he found he none left.

"I out of clips for my best gun already. We need to clear these husks now!"

"Agreed! I've got an idea. Sorren!" Krinda called.

"Yes?"

Krinda stuck her hand out behind her.

"Give me all the grenades you've got left. Just give me the whole belt."

Sorren unhooked the belt of grenades he wore around his waist and handed it to Krinda.

"I've only got three left. They go off with a big bang, but I don't think they'll take them all out. They'll make a nice dent but…"

"A dent is all I need. I got something to handle the rest. I just need something to get me started." Krinda said, her biotics flaring as she uttered the last words.

Suddenly, Krinda armed all three grenades and took off like a rocket with her biotic charge. As she came to a stop, a mere three feet from the hoard, she flung the belt of grenades into the center of husks. With a massive explosion, fifty of the remaining sixty husks were destroyed.

"Wow, I underestimated those grenades." Sorren said.

The crew, firing now to keep the other creatures at bay while their commander worked on her plan, then saw Krinda raise her right arm up towards her face. Her hand was poised in a chopping position. Her body then began to practically glow with a strong biotic field as she readied herself. She stared the husks down as she waited for them to crowd back together. As soon as they did, Krinda flung her arm out towards her side.

"Ten dead husks, coming right up! Take this!"

Krinda spun her body around clockwise and released the biotic energy she had stored up in a wide, blade like sweep. It cut through nine of the husks, and severed the left arm of the tenth.

"What the hell was that?' Devin wondered out loud.

"Was that a shockwave attack?" Ciala asked.

"No, a shockwave attack is always sent along the ground. That went through the air. That…that was something else." Gunny said.

"I think Krinda may have invented a new biotic technique." Liara said.

"If that's true, then that would be the first new technique in over eighty years." Tali said.

"I wonder what it is called." Edi said.

"Damn it." The crew heard Krinda swear.

"That should've cleaved all ten of them. I guess I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet. I need to call up Grandpa for some more training sessions. Oh well."

Krinda drew the Excalibur heavy pistol, the evolution of the m-77 Paladin, from the port on the back of the waist area of her armor. She then quickly shot the head off the last husk. Krinda blew the smoke from the barrel once the husk's body fell.

"I frickin' love this thing."

She then turned slightly towards her stunned crew.

"Come on guys! Clock's tickin'! We gotta clear these reapers before Steve gets here. He won't be able to land safely with those ravagers still around. Now, switch to your heavy weapons and open fire!"

"Do you get the feeling that she doesn't really need us?" Devin asked the group as he reached for the rocket launcher strapped to his back.

"She just has a flare for the dramatic. She needs us more than you know. Now let's go!" Ciala yelled as she drew the heavily modded Reegar carbine from her back.

Ciala then led the charge into the fray. She nodded to Krinda quickly as she ran past her.

"I think I found my second in command." Krinda thought to herself before joining the crew.

With their heavy weapons, the team made short work of the cannibals and marauders. They then coordinated strikes of incineration, warp and concussive shot attacks to strike the ravagers down. Naturally, all of the ravagers' pouches split open as the fell, releasing a hundred spawn in total. The team switched to their smg's and eradicated the swarm. Krinda crushed the last warped insect under her boot and then called up Cortez on her Omni-tool.

"Alright, the cost is clear. How far are you, Steve?"

"I'm two minutes out. Be ready."

"Roger that. Alright, guys, Cortez will be here in two minutes. Let's get aunt Vamise ready."

Cortez soon arrived and Vamise was loaded onto the shuttle. The rest of the crew, Garrus and Sorren included, loaded in after that. Garrus ordered his troops to go help the nearest squad just before the shuttle flew off.

"I gotta say, that was impressive, Krinda. Dramatic and over flashy, but damn well impressive too." Garrus said.

"I throw myself to the front like that for my crew's sake. I know, not what a commander's supposed to do but, hey, I value life. Especially the lives of my crew. I know most of them are trained soldiers, ready and trained to lay down their lives if necessary, but, well, I hate death. I just hate it. And I'm going to keep it far away from my friends and crew while still doing my job. It'll probably turn mom's crests grey with worry, but nobody is dying on my watch."

"Well, knowing what you want to ask us, I hope you can hold up that vigil for General Vakarian and I, Commander." Sorren said.

"Sorren?" Krinda asked.

"Yes, Commander?"

"In the field, call me Commander Shepard. Get that name out there so it'll inspire the troops. But, in private like this, you can just call me Krinda like you always have. Basically, if we're not doing anything mission related, you can just call me by my name."

"Understood, Krinda."

"Alright, let's finish this. Steve, contact the Normandy."

"Patching you through now, Commander."

"Joker, you read me?"

"Loud and clear commander."

"Co-ordinate with aunt EDI and use the thanix cannons to burn every stinking reaper that's left into oblivion. Just be careful where you shoot. I'd rather not explain blown up buildings to the Turian Hierarchy."

"Understood, Commander. EDI, you ready?"

"I am, Jeff. Let's begin the targeting procedures. Also, I will amplify the power output by twenty-five percent to insure instant eradication of the reapers."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Dad, we can all still hear you, you know?" Gunny said.

"Uh, right. Let's do this, EDI."

"Honestly, I don't believe that he thinks before he talks. He's really lucky mom and I love him, you know?" Gunny said, earning a small laugh from the crowd.

"How you doing, aunt Vamise?" Krinda asked when she stopped laughing.

"Better now that I'm out of the house."

"That's good. We'll get you to the best hospital. After that, do you mind if I borrow your boys for a while?"

"I'm powerless to stop you, even if I wanted to. I know how dangerous your new job will be and can use all the help you can get. And you we know how we care about you and how we'll do whatever you need us to. Just bring them back in one piece."

"You got it. Now we just gotta clear it with the hierarchy, which I don't think will be a problem. Welcome to the crew guys."

"Glad to be here. My trigger finger's getting itchy. Where's the next batch of reapers we can blow the hell up?" Sorren asked.

"Easy, Tex. You'll get your shot. I hope you're that rarin' to go when we eventually start fighting the cultists themselves. You know their leader is a Turian, right?" Krinda said.

"Yeah, we've heard. Trust me, I'm more than willing to put one right between his eyes. He's making the rest of us look bad, just like Saren did. I'll blow his ugly mug clean off, if given the chance." Sorren said.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I have one order to give right now."

The entire crew listened intently.

"When we find Arvius, his sorry ass is mine. He pissed me off and bad mouthed dad. So, if you see any other cultists, feel free to do as you please. But the head of this snake is mine to cut off. Understood?"

The crew nodded.

"Good. Now let's get to the hospital. Double time, let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

After entrusting Vamise to a capable doctor, the crew flew off to the Normandy. Krinda issued orders for a full bombardment against the reapers and then headed down to the med-bay. Concerned, Ciala followed quickly behind her, but not quickly enough to get on the elevator with Krinda. While she waited for the elevator to return, Liara noticed Garrus staring out a nearby window. Seeing as her daughter wasn't visibly injured, Liara focused on her old friend.

"Reflecting on unpleasant memories?" she asked as she approached.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about how many people we lost to the last war. And I wonder what'll happen in this one. I mean, let's face it, Liara. If these guys have reapers as their ground troops, then Krinda isn't drafting us to fight a battle. She's gathering resources for a war."

"'Sigh' I know. I've known since we started. This is the beginnings of a war between us and the cultists."

Garrus turned around to see Sorren looking over various schematics for the Normandy on a nearby control console. He was trying to get a feel for the ship. Gunny and Corsus were explaining the more technical aspects to him to the best of their abilities. Devin, meanwhile, was checking his guns for signs of wear and tear.

"It's messed up, isn't it, Liara? I mean, here we fought as hard as we could back in the last war. We gave our blood, sweat, and tears. Poured every last ounce of strength we had into fighting off the reapers. We scrambled around until, when it was all finally over and we let the stress start to leave us, we collapsed. And you I know I mean that literally. After that crash landing the Normandy made after we got caught up in the green energy wave, we left the ship to see where the hell we were and once we figured we were safe, we collapsed."

"I remember all of that all too well, Garrus. I remember that I was so weak in the legs that I needed you and James to help me stand up. And then I needed a few minutes and a sturdy tree to lean against before my legs stopped feeling like gelatin. I've never been so exhausted. Giving birth to Krinda didn't take as much out of me and that was an eight hour labor."

"It was draining to say the least. But, in the backs of our minds, we kept telling ourselves to keep fighting, so that the next generation wouldn't have to face monsters like that. And now look. Your and Shepard's daughter is leading a crew composed of my son, Ashley's son, Tali's daughter, Joker and EDI's daughter, and the successor to Legion. We old guard are here too, but it's them who are running the show. We fought so hard to prevent this, and it happens anyway. It's just a royal kick to the quad, isn't it?"

"With an armored boot, Garrus. With an armored boot."

"Well, complaining ain't gonna do good. We'll just have to back them all we can. Now, before any more depressing thoughts come up, let's change the subject. Did giving birth to Krinda really take eight hours?"

"Yes it did. And the place she was born in was on fire and malfunctioning all over the place at the time."

"Wow."

"I know."

"No, I mean, wow, only eight hours? I thought it would've taken a lot longer than that, what with that massive head she has."

"Excuse me?"

While Garrus continued to joke with Liara to lighten the mood, Ciala had finally gotten onto the elevator and made her way down to the med-bay. As she entered the room, she saw Doctor Chakwas examining the arm Krinda had fired that new biotic technique with. As she took a step towards Krinda, she was ambushed from behind by Katrina. Katrina wrapped Ciala in a bear hug and lifted the lighter woman off her feet.

"You're in big trouble, Ci. You've surely known I was down here since we left the citadel and you pick now to show up? I'm gonna squeeze you till you pop!" Katrina mock threatened.

"Ah! Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Please put me down, Kate."

"Put her down, Ms. Taylor." Krinda said.

"Yes, Commander." Katrina responded, setting Ciala gently back down on her feet.

"Thank you." Ciala said, trying to regain her composure.

"Why did you come down here, Ciala?" Krinda asked.

"Well, you came down as soon as we got back. It's not like you to just take off like that when really big weapons are being used. You like to 'watch the fireworks'." Ciala said with a grin and a slight tilt of her head.

Krinda thought that Ciala looked very cute at that moment then granted her friend an explanation for her actions.

"Well, you see, I haven't quite perfected that biotic technique I used against those husks. So, to try to add extra 'oomph', I swung the arm I was using as a focusing point as hard as physically possible. But, I think I swung it too hard, cause my shoulder hurt a good bit afterward. I decided to come down here just to be sure I don't have some kind of condition forming. Don't want to endanger the mission, you know? Anyway, the doc's looked me over and decided that all I've done is pulled a muscle. She's injected some medicine into the area to put an end to any inflammation and then rubbed some muscle relaxant into the skin over the area. In a few hours, I should be good as new. Right, Doctor Chakwas?"

"Indeed. Right as rain, Commander." Doctor Chakwas said.

"You should've been down here a second ago though, Ciala. The doctor was talking about peeling Krinda out of her armor and giving her a thorough examination. She had this look in her eye like she wanted to rip Krinda's clothes off and dissect her or something." Katrina joked.

"Krinda…without clothes…" Ciala thought, causing a pale blush to flood her cheeks.

"Huh? You okay, Ciala? You look a little pale." Krinda said.

Krinda walked over to her friend and placed her left hand on Ciala's forehead and the other on her own.

"Hmm, you do feel a little warm. But, I suppose my hand isn't the best way to check. Hold still."

Krinda closed the remaining gap between her and Ciala. A mere two inches separated Krinda's chest from Ciala's. Krinda leaned her head in and touched her forehead to Ciala's. Her eyes closed and a blue aura began to flow from her body.

"Is, is she trying to link with me? Oh no, if she does, she might…no!" Ciala mentally panicked.

She quickly, but gently, shoved Krinda away.

"I'm fine!" She shouted.

"You sure? I mean, you look like you're gonna be sick. Seriously, just let me link with you to make sure you're okay. I promise, I won't delve any further than I need to into your mind. Your thoughts are yours. I won't take any glimpses you won't let me have."

"Um, Krinda?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um, don't ya think you're invading Ciala's space?"

"Am I? Oh, I'm sorry, Ciala. How rude of me. I was just concerned and linking minds is the fastest way we Asari have to check each other's wellbeing. Mom does it with me all the time. But, I guess I was so worried I forgot the simplest thing. You're not an Asari, so it seems pretty invasive. I'm sorry for being so informal."

"It's fine. I appreciate your concern. But, I'm alright. I'm just hungry is all. I mean, I haven't eaten since just before mom, dad and I met up with you on Rannoch. And then so much has happened since then. I mean, we've fought the reapers off on Rannoch, went to the citadel, got this mission, then came to here to Palaven and started fighting again. And it's only been a day." Ciala partially lied.

"I see what you mean. To be honest, I'm not sure exactly how much I've got left in the ol' tank." Krinda said, patting her stomach.

"Well, maybe we should go get something to eat." Ciala said, calming down.

"Sounds good to me. Oh, but first."

Krinda opened up her omni-tool and called up Joker.

"How're we lookin', Joker?" Krinda asked.

"I just hung up with the some of the Turian hierarchy. They report that the last of the reapers should be dead within the next few minutes and the cultists' ship is already high-tailing it out of here. The hierarchy says thanks for all the help and that Garrus and Sorren are free to do as they please."

"They're very welcome and it looks like I was right. Getting the hierarchy to let Uncle Garrus and Sorren go was no trouble at all."

"Well, it's not every day the Turian hierarchy gets to say it's giving it's best to support the new Commander Shepard. Looks like that rallying point idea of the Council's is really paying off."

"Yeah. And when the final battle comes, I'm sure we can count on Turian ships flying beside us, the Quarians and the Geth."

"I think so too. So, what do we do now?"

"I would say we should chase after the cultists, but I'm afraid to do so while their ship is still in full working order. Until we can find a way to disable it and all its weapons, we'll just fend off their attacks."

"Yeah, EDI says that she's getting chatter from the Turian fighters in space. They're weapons aren't even scratching the paint. That juggernaut of a ship must have some hellacious shields and armor. So, it's probably wise to do what you said for now."

"I think so too. By the way, I like that name. The Juggernaut. The cultists get around on the Juggernaut."

"You're just adding to their mythos now, Commander."

'Well, the damn thing needed a name. So we'll call the juggernaut. Now, get us back to the Mass relay. We're heading for Tuchanka."

"You think they're going to attack there next?"

"Maybe, but not today. I mean, they did just invade two different planets, at two different ends of the known galaxy, in one day. Even they must need to restock and recharge."

"So they're probably heading back to whatever they call home to stock up. Yeah, that makes sense. That ship is huge, but even it can't possibly carry everything they need. So they have to have a 'home world' somewhere."

"And that's target number two. After we figure out how and eventually do take out target number one, the ship, we go find their home base and blow it to hell."

"Roger that, Commander! So, what are we headed to Tuchanka for?"

"What else? To rally the Krogans and see if Uncle Wrex can lend a hand."

"And so you can see Mordin again. You just want to see her, don't you?"

"I will not confirm or deny that. Now let's get going. The Turians should've finished off the last reaper by now."

"Can I just point out how casually talking about taking out abominations named after the spirit of death is weird?"

"Point the ship in the right direction, Jeffery." Krinda said with emphasis.

"Okay, okay. No need to get testy. Just trying to lighten the mood. Say good bye to Palaven."

"Already done, now let's go. Oh, and call the ground team down to the mess hall. I know we all must be a little hungry, so let's all refuel together."

"Aye aye, Commander. Speaking of refueling, we should probably stop by a fuel station before we head to Tuchanka. We're not really all that low on fuel, but it never hurts to make sure the tank is topped off."

"Amen to that. So be it. Get us to the mass relay, set coordinates for the nearest fuel station and then come join us. Aunt EDI too, even if she doesn't eat. I have an announcement and I want everyone to hear it."

"By your orders. See you in a few."

"Alright, ladies. Let's go prep some food everyone can eat."

As the four women left the med-bay, Ciala turned to Krinda.

"Hey, Krin?"

"Hmm?"

"Was what Kate said true? She wanted to get you out of your armor for an examination?"

"No, Cici. She was kidding you. You know Kate. She loves to pick at people. She'll say whatever she thinks will shock her target the most. So, no, Doctor Chakwas did not express any desire to strip me naked for any reason."

"Oh, okay."

"You're welcome to if you want though."

"What!"

"Just kidding. Now come on, let's go."

Sometime later, the entirety of Krinda's ground troops was gathered. While the organic members ate, EDI ran different diagnostics on the ship and Corsus was reviewing Geth history for some 'lite reading'. Krinda, being a quick eater since birth, finished first. She cleaned off her mouth with a napkin and then stood up.

"Everyone, please continue eating, but lend me your ears. I have announcement."

Everyone's heads tilted towards Krinda.

"First and foremost, let me tell you how happy I am to be the leader of this fine crew. If any of you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me directly. Secondly, I have decided upon my second in command."

Everyone stopped eating and their eyes were all focused on Krinda.

"This person can be shy at times, but she has proven herself to be fierce and highly effective in combat. And she doesn't hesitate to rally the rest of the crew when I'm not around. It might be early on, but I know her well enough after this long to know that this is the right choice. I hereby appoint Ciala 'Reegar Vas Normandy as my second in command and thus the lieutenant-commander of the Normandy SR-3."

"What? Are you sure about this, Krinda?" Ciala asked.

"Dead sure. Cici, you've been the first to jump in when I needed someone to. I know you'll continue do so in the coming days or weeks or however long it takes to finish the cult off. Plus, I've known you long enough to that you have far more inner strength than even you realize. That great inner strength makes you one of the strongest people in this room, whether you know it or not. Because of that, I know, while I pray it doesn't, if anything happens to me, you will be the one to rally the crew and get the job done. I know you have your doubts, and the others might too, but I know you will do me proud and prove me right. So, does anyone have any objections?"

No one said anything. They knew, if anything, Krinda was fairly good at reading people. They knew she had to be right.

"We trust Krin's judgment. I'm sure you'll work out fine, Ciala." Gunny said.

The others nodded in agreement. Ciala choked back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

"Thanks for believing in me, everyone. I promise, I'll work harder than any quarian has ever worked before. I won't let you down!"

"Just be careful not to go supernova, Cici." Krinda said.

"Don't worry, I won't. I know my limits."

"Huh? Supernova?" Devin asked.

"Didn't you know, Devin? Ciala's name is an old quarian word that means starlight." Tali explained.

"Oh I get it now. If Ciala pushes herself too hard, she'll burn herself out like an over taxed star would go supernova."

Tali nodded while Krinda looked on, smiling. She wondered just what it would take to keep everyone happy like this forever. She put that thought to side for the time being and spoke up to her friends.

"Listen, everyone. I want you all to remember not to push yourselves too hard. Know you're limits. I don't want anyone burning themselves out."

"Says miss first day on the job and already giving a hundred and ten." Devin said.

"He's got you there, Krinda." Sorren said.

"Okay, okay. If you have to push yourselves, then no more than a hundred and ten."

"Yes, ma'am." The crew responded.

"Alright then. Uncle Joker, we're set for automatic jump as soon as we hit the mass relay, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. And then the system's set to head for the nearest fuel station. After that, I get back in the pilot seat like I should and get us to Tuchanka."

"Fantastic. Alright then, meeting and dinner adjourned. Everybody go relax till we hit Tuchanka. You've definitely earned it. There's a bar and a cards table in the room around the bend if anyone's interested."

"Hell yes I am. Anybody else up for getting smashed and losing a few credits?" Devin asked.

"I'll take you on." Sorren said.

"Me too." Gunny said.

"Well, if we're getting both sexes involved, maybe we should play strip poker." Devin said.

Gunny's biotics flared violently.

"Easy, Gun. I was kidding. We'll play a normal, friendly game. No credits involved either. I do still plan on getting smashed though."

"Well then, let's see if I can drink you under the table and beat you at cards at the same time."

"You're so on! Sorren, you're drinking too!" Devin said, grabbing Sorren by the arm and yanking the Turian from his seat.

"Wait, do we even have drinks for dextro's like me?" Sorren asked as he was dragged away.

"We'll see when we get there."

Krinda smiled and then turned to her mom.

"Mom, I'm gonna go up to my quarters, get a shower and slip into some more casual clothes. Meet me up there in twenty minutes. You know what I want to do."

"I'm already 'cueing up' some of my favorites. I'll share them with you when I get there."

Krinda nodded and looked to the others.

"The rest of you, relax however you see fit. Oh, and Ciala?"

"Yes?"

"Seems the SR-3 is bigger than the SR-2, because there's at least one extra room. At least one that I've seen so far. Its right next door to the portside observation deck and it's the lieutenant-commander's room. It's yours. You should move your things in. Make it look nice. I might pop by for a visit later."

"Can I visit your quarters some time too?"

"Sure thing. Just give me a little time to spruce it up. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Same here."

"Alright then. Mom, I'll see you in a few."

"Right. I'll go do a little digging with my network and see if I can't find out where the cult got their ship from."

As everyone went off to do their own thing on the Normandy, a young female Krogan ran to see her father. She was dressed a dark purple suit that resembled a space age samurai in appearance.

"Father!" She called as she neared her father's seat of power.

"What is it, Mordin?"

"Word's been passed down from the Council to our ambassador and now to me. Krinda's been named the 'new Commander Shepard' by the council and she's out to destroy some cult that calls themselves the 'true path alliance'. I made some calls and I found out that there have been two attacks by the cult on Rannoch this morning and Palaven just a few hours ago. The cult appears to have retreated to restock for the moment, but it is believed they will return. They seem to believe that they have the right to test whether or not the various species of the galaxy are fit to exist or not. I'm guessing, since the Turians, Quarians and Geth repelled the cultists, with Krinda and her team's help, and the fact that cult has not been spotted headed back to either home world, those three passed their test."

"Hmph. I'd like to see them come here and 'test' us."

"They might. It can't be certain."

"What do they have for weapons?"

"Well, they get around on a massive ship that's armed to the teeth. But, more interestingly, they somehow have the ability to make their own reaper creatures."

"Really now? Well, this could get interesting. Where are Krinda and her team?"

"Her ship, the newest Normandy, was seen leaving Palaven and heading towards the mass relay. My guess is that, since it's so close, Tuchanka will be her next stop."

"Well then, we'll have to set up the appropriate welcome for her, won't we?"

"I've already gotten the preparations started. Just wanted to let you into the loop."

"That's my girl. Go round up your mother. She'll want to be here for this."

"I'm on it. Oh, get ready, Krinda. This is going to be quite the show."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Krinda. Yo, Commander, wake up!" Joker's voice called over the intercom.

"Uh…'yawn' what's the matter, Uncle Joker? 'yawn' is the ship on fire?" Krinda asked as she awoke.

After sharing memories of her father with her mother, Krinda had laid down to sleep for the night. She had slept soundly, as she always did after receiving those precious visions from Liara. The fact that it had been on the Normandy had made this patch of sleep particularly deep.

"Thankfully no. No, I just wanted you to know that we'll be hitting Tuchanka's atmosphere in about an hour."

"We've already been to the fuel station? When did that happen?" Krinda asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes and about one o'clock last night. I think you'd already punched out for the night by then. You were out cold. EDI told me that a biometric scan of your cabin said that you hit REM sleep in record time for any species last night."

"There's a biometric scanner in this room?" Krinda asked, looking around.

"There is, Commander. It is the small, black panel on the alcove above the entrance." Krinda heard EDI say.

"Well, good morning, aunt EDI." Krinda said, checking her clock.

"Good morning to you as well, my dear."

"My dear?"

"If you wish to address me by familial terms, such as aunt, then I will respond in kind. As such, I will refer to you like family. Just like I have always done, my darling niece."

"You know, some people would be creeped out by hearing that from an AI, but not me. Coming from you, that's strangely comforting. And nice one on the whole ramping up the affection level. Heh, alright then. If we're going to treat each other like family, then I guess there's something I have to do."

"What's that, Krinda?" EDI asked.

"Say good morning properly. Good Morning, Aunt EDI and Uncle Joker. I love you guys."

"Heh, we love you too, Commander. Ha-ha, I wish you could see EDI's face. She's got the biggest smile right now. She may be just an AI to some people, but she's family to us, right Krinda?"

"Damn straight. Alright, I'm going to catch a shower and get dressed. Shouldn't take me long."

"I can have breakfast ready for you in a few minutes, Krinda. I already know your favorites, so can you tell me how long you will be?" EDI asked.

"Not long. I shower fast, so it'll probably take me longer to put my clothes on than anything else. 'Sigh' good thing I'm next to naked right now."

"Wait, you're what!" Joker said.

"You perv!" Krinda feigned.

"No, wait, I didn't say any…"

"Ha-ha! I'm just kidding you, Uncle Joker. But, I really am under clothed, by traditional standards. I usually sleep in my panties and a large t-shirt. Got it for my grandma Hannah for her birthday a few years ago, but I accidentally got the wrong size. I thought about taking it back, but I'd already taken a really strong shine to it, so I just kept it and got Grandma a new shirt in the right size. Now, I use this shirt as part of my 'pajamas'."

"Permit me to ask, Commander. Are you currently wearing a brassier along with your underpants?" EDI asked.

"Nope. The girls are hanging free and there's a nice breeze in here thanks to the way I have the air conditioning set. Ah, that feels good."

"Krinda…" EDI stalled.

"Man, if mom could hear me, she'd want to snap my head off. Hey, tell me aunt EDI. How many shades of red has Uncle Joker turned?"

"Three. He is currently a solid tomato red."

"Wow, and he's pretty much family. Maybe I really am as hot as people keep saying. Well, anyway, I'm wide awake thanks to all joking. Alright, I'll go hop in the shower and join you soon."

"Roger that, Commander. I will round up the rest of the team and have them meet us in the dining area. I believe some ice will be needed for Jeff as well. His body temperature is spiking."

"Ew, okay, just ew. I'm his niece, so that's really creepy."

"You were the one who told him that you were almost naked. And then you told him the nature of your 'girls'."

"I know that, silly. I'm kidding you now, too. I like to play with all my family members when I can. But, in all seriousness, maybe you should try it, aunt EDI. I mean, your body has to have a format where your 'padding' can hang loose."

"My breasts are fine the way they are, Krinda. But I 'appreciate' the input. Now then, we must hurry. Tuchanka grows closer and closer."

"Roger, co-pilot Moreau. See you in a few."

In ten minutes, Krinda was showered and dressed. She wore some standard issue alliance military pants and her father's old N7 hoodie overtop of a black t-shirt. It had the Shepard family crest on it. It was a symbol that looked like a blue wing and had been made up by Krinda's five times great grandparents on her father's side nearly three hundred years ago. She also had on a necklace that ran through a golden ring to form a type of pendant. The ring had a large, beautiful gem at its core. After giving herself a once over in the bathroom mirror, she left her cabin and head for the mess hall down on c-deck. As she got off the elevator, she saw Ciala coming out of her quarters.

"Oh, hey, Cici. Good morning."

"Oh, good morning to you too, Commander. Keelah, after the day we had yesterday, I'm amazed I got to see the next morning."

"Do you regret joining up with me? You can back out if you want. It won't hurt my feelings."

"Hell no I don't want to back out!" Ciala nearly shouted while catching Krinda off guard.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that…well, after you said what you did after you made me your second, I want to see just how right you are. I want to see if I'm really as strong as you said. And I want to see if I can get stronger. I feel that if I stay with you and do everything in my power to help you, I'll see just what the limits of Lieutenant-commander Ciala 'Reegar Vas Normandy really are. So, now, if anyone even suggests giving up, I take some offense, I guess. Sorry, again."

Krinda smiled and walked forward. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Ciala's shoulders in a tight hug.

"K, Krinda…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm actually proud of you. You're finally doing the one thing I've always wanted you to do: have faith and pride in yourself. You've made steps here and there, but it's full blown now. I'm proud of you Ci. I love what you're becoming. Just keep this 'evolution' going and you will always have my backing. Well, you would regardless, but I'll back you even more than before if you keep this up. And you're welcome to stay with me for as long you like."

"How close?" Ciala said quietly.

"What?"

"How close can, or rather should, I stand to you? You know, as we work together on this."

"You're my second, my right hand woman. Your place is directly by my side unless I order you to go somewhere else, which I don't see happening much. Hell, you can stand arm in arm with me if you want. We'll form the beginnings of the wall that will close in on and crush the cult."

Ciala smiled at the idea of standing arm in arm with Krinda, but remembered the secret trick Liara had let her in on. She put her hands on Krinda's shoulders and pushed her away slightly, while never releasing contact.

"As nice as that sounds, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather stand just behind you. You know, to watch your back. With this cult around and us only knowing one of its members in any way, shape or form, you never know when a cult spy might try to sneak up on you. So, I'll stand by your side, just from behind. Okay, green?"

"Finally, someone calls me the right damn color. And yeah, it's perfectly fine, purple." Krinda said, turning to a joking tone near the end.

"I've always thought of myself as a nice shade of magenta."

"I think magenta is actually a shade of pink there, babe. You're more like a lite plum, which I know is a shade of purple. And I'm technically teal, but it's still a shade of green. So, let's kiss."

"K-k-k-kiss!"

"Not that kind of kiss, Ci. It's an anagram for an old earth saying. It stands for keep it simple, stupid. Or keep it simple, Simon. It depends on who you talk to."

"Oh, I see."

"But, if you really wanna make out, I can think of worse things to do before breakfast and worse people to do it with. Alright, pucker up!"

"W, what?"

"Here I come!"

Ciala closed her eyes tightly. She didn't think this was how it would turn out, but she still readied herself for it. Then, she felt a slightly wet and very warm feeling on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Krinda kissing her forehead. Krinda back away and put on a wide grin.

"Gotcha! You really thought I was going to kiss you on the lips, didn't you?"

"Oh, Krinda! You're always teasing me!"

"Sorry, sorry. Come on! Let's go get breakfast. I'll even fix your plate for you to show how sorry I am."

Ciala squinted her eyes at Krinda and tilted her head to the right ever so slightly.

"Make it two plates and I might just forgive you."

"Whatever you want! Let's go!" Krinda called, while grabbing ahold of Ciala's arm and dragging her off.

As they entered the room they found that Joker and EDI had worked double time and had gotten the entire ground squad gathered at the main table. Krinda released Ciala and they walked side by side towards the table. As they did, every member of crew sitting at the tables turned and saluted them.

"Seems they already respect you, Krinda. Those salutes seem more honest than the usual protocol salutes." Ciala said.

"They aren't just for her, Ma'am." An officer said from a nearby table.

"Ma'am?" Ciala said.

"I'd imagine that aunt EDI sent out a mass message to the whole crew last night. I'd say everybody in this room knows who you are. Isn't that right, Normandy?" Krinda asked.

"Yes, ma'am! Congratulations, lieutenant-commander!" the entire crew called.

Ciala blushed furiously and tear began to form in her eyes.

"Cici? You okay?" Krinda asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that, well, maybe I'm reading too much into it but, I could 'sense' the amount of trust and support in that crew-wide yell just now. I'm just so happy to know that I've got everyone's faith already. Although, maybe they just believe in me because you chose me and they trust your judgment."

"Ciala!" Tali called from the main table.

"Yes, mother?"

"They trust you because they can read you. Your almost an open book, girl. You wear your heart on your sleeve, just like Krinda. There's not much you hide. You don't seem to hide anything from what I can tell. And I'm your mother. Who knows you better than the woman who gave birth to you? So, since I'm sure you're not hiding anything, I can reassure everyone that their trust in you is well founded. But, they already knew that, I'm sure. They've read you, sweetheart, and they like what they see. Krinda's judgment doesn't have much to do with it."

Ciala scanned the crowd and found everyone nodding in agreement with her mother.

"Thanks guys. I won't let your faith in me be for nothing, you have my word."

"Good. And with that, let's eat, people!" Krinda called.

As the crew dug in, Liara scanned over her daughter.

"How many times does that make that you've worn that jacket this month, Krinda?"

"I lost count, honestly. But, I thought, considering my new station, it was appropriate casual clothes."

"I'm just worried that you're going to wear it out. You know we don't have much of your father's old clothes."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Krinda said, clutching at the N7 logo on the breast of the hoodie.

"'Sigh' Just don't let it get worn down. If you see any loose fibers, bring it to me. I'll sew it back up." Liara said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, mom."

Krinda then noticed EDI staring at her.

"Can I help you, aunt EDI?"

"Please excuse my staring. I am admiring the ring you are using for your necklace's pendant."

"Does it look familiar?"

"As a matter of fact it does. I am positive that it is the victory ring I gave Shepard during our private, 'hanging out' time before that incredible party."

"And you are exactly right. The old memory processors seem to be fully functional. Dad put this up for safe keeping before the final battle. Mom found it afterward and passed it on to me years later. I got ahold of this chain and made this necklace. And, well, ever since then, it's sort of been my lucky charm. Thanks for getting this for dad, Aunt EDI."

EDI smiled and nodded.

"You are quite welcome, Krinda. Let that ring be a symbol of our bond as family, just like it was a symbol of my friendship with your father."

"Not a bad idea. Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's eat and get to Tuchanka."

Thirty minutes later, Krinda and team were making their way towards Wrex's seat of power. As they approached the appropriate sized, but overly ornate, throne, Krinda noticed the surprising lack of any Krogan.

"Um, did we land on the wrong planet? This is Tuchanka, right?" Devin asked.

Suddenly, a loud cracking noise sounded from the team's direct back.

"Who's there?" Krinda yelled.

"Krinda, do you think the cult somehow snuck onto Tuchanka in the middle of the night and, you know?" Ciala asked.

"A good possibility, Lieutenant. They all could be playing a prank us too. They might of saw the ship coming in and ran to hide. You know how uncle Wrex loves to mess around. But, regardless of what it is, we'd best fan out and see what's what. Don't spread out too far and partner up. Teams of two, scan the immediate area. Ciala, you're with me."

"As you wish. Let's go."

Guns drawn and teams formed, the group searched the area. Every noise and shadow made them jump and thoroughly check the direction it came from.

"I'm beginning to get worried, Krin. There should be a sign. Evidence of a struggle or foot prints or something. This is too clean." Ciala said.

"I know what you mean. This feels set up. Like it's been staged for somethi…."

"Raaar!" Came a yell.

Krinda wield around in time to see an eight foot tall Krogan warrior knock Gunny and Devin over. She saw that he was barreling down on her.

"Move!" Krinda shouted, pushing Ciala to the side.

After successfully dodging the charge, Ciala and Krinda got to work. Ciala summoned her drone and had it pelt the massive warrior with shock attacks. Krinda, meanwhile, charged a strong warp shot and then used her biotic charge to slam into the back of the Krogan's hard as possible. Krinda's weight combined with the force of the attack managed to trip the Krogan up long enough for Krinda to flip over his head using her biotics and fire the warp attack directly into his face. Ciala then turned on the energy drain tech stored on her omni-tool. She had acquired it shortly after boarding the Normandy as an official crew-member. It was part of the advanced gear the council had provided. Ciala turned the drain on the Krogan and sapped away his strength.

"Now krinda!" Ciala shouted.

"Got it!"

Krinda used her biotics once more to vault into the air. She then charged as much energy into her hands as possible and then clasped them together. As she came down, her clasped hands connected with the crown of the krogan's head. At this moment, Krinda revealed that they energy was for a shockwave attack. The energy radiated through the krogan's body and sent him smashing into the ground. Ciala and Krinda both drew their guns and pointed them at the krogan's head.

"Who sent you?" Krinda yelled.

"I did." Came a familiar voice.

Krinda turned to face the voice and saw Urdnot Wrex, Bakara and Mordin emerging from the shadows.

"Uncle Wrex?"

"Congrats, Krinda. You just passed the qualifiers."


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell are you on about, Uncle Wrex? Why did this Krogan attack us?" Krinda shouted.

Bakara stepped forward.

"Allow me. You see, Wrex and I did a little digging years ago and came to find out that your Great-grandfather was a Krogan, Krinda."

"I already knew that, aunt Bakara. Grandpa Aethyta's dad was a Krogan. I fully acknowledge that fact. Heck I mentioned it to a member of the council just yesterday."

"Exactly. That means, at least mentally speaking, you are one eighth Krogan. Which is good enough for Wrex apparently."

"What?"

"Krinda, it's time for the rite of passage ceremony for your generation. All Krogans, or part Krogans in your case, who are of age are supposed to participate. And, Mordin had interesting idea. She suggested that we hold the Rite as a sort of tournament style event."

"A tournament?"

"That's right. A series of contests to decide who's the strongest Krogan around. Whoever wins the tournament is then looked at as a full adult and gets to join the highest ranking guard we have. That being the, as Wrex likes to joke, 'royal guard'. As for the losers, well, there's always next year."

"And you want me to compete?"

"Exactly. Liara's already proven herself with the Reaper war. She fought hard enough to do any Krogan ancestor proud. So, in case I've never said it before, Liara, you're an honorary Krogan adult." Wrex said.

"Well, thank you, Wrex." Liara said hesitantly.

"You're welcome. Oh, and now that I think about it, I distinctly remember making Shepard an honorary Krogan after she cured the Genophage. So, that means Liara and Shepard are established Krogan parents, and you, Krinda, are their uninitiated whelp." Wrex said.

"And we can't have that. Not when we refer to you as a member of our family. So, we entered you automatically. Well, to be accurate, Mordin did. She's really looking forward to this." Bakara said.

"Aw, come on, Mordin! I came to talk serious business here. Have you heard about the attacks on Rannoch and Palaven?"

"We have." Wrex said.

"So why stall me with this?"

"Come now, Teally. Don't tell me you're afraid. Are you scared that you'll end up fighting me and I'll make you look like a fool? Is that why you're acting like this?" Mordin kidded.

"I'll deal with you in a second, jabber-jaw. Well, uncle?"

"Krinda, this is a test of your abilities. If you win it, then you're a fully-fledged Krogan adult, fantastic. But, what really matters is that you show your strength. I know you're powerful. I've seen that freakishly strong biotic mind you've got in action, firsthand. What you did to the initiator a moment ago is just a small sample, I know. You're likely as strong as your mother already, and she's been around a lot longer than you. And I just know you'll be the strongest matriarch ever once you're that old. So, I can vouch for your strength. But, even as the leader of the Krogan, my word only goes so far. Not everyone is willing to just, how does the old human saying go? Oh, right. 'Go with the flow.' Not every Krogan is willing to just take my word and go. So, you need to show them firsthand that you are a leader worth following. You know you have my backing and once you prove yourself in this Rite tournament, I'll officially add the Krogan to the list of allied forces I'm sure you've got." Wrex said.

"Okay, I get it. But, what about the cult?"

"They've invaded two planets and lost every reaper troop they've sent. They've retreated back to whatever they call home to replenish their supplies all around. Or so the reports we've gotten say. It must take time to make more reaper soldiers and restock supplies. So, while I'm sure we don't have all the time in the galaxy to do this, I will say that the tournament is only two days long. It starts today and the finals are tomorrow. That should be more than quick enough." Bakara said.

"Well, that does sound acceptable. What do you think, Krinda?" Ciala asked.

"Just two days?"

"Just two. Win it, or at least put up a good show and you'll have the Krogan at your side by tomorrow's eve." Bakara said.

"Well, alright. But, only because I know I'll need the Krogan and because Ms. Scales-for-brains over here pissed me off." Krinda said, turning towards Mordin.

"Oh, I'm shaking. Heh, I can't wait to kick your green ass all over the place."

"We'll see who beats who. When do we start?"

"You've already started. That Krogan that attacked you was the initiator, as I've already said. You have to beat him to get in fully. Now, you, Mordin and the others will travel to where the lab that Maelon guy used to work out of is. We tried to make something out it. Bakara insisted, in honor of her fallen sisters; let it serve some purpose to help future generations. So on and so on. All I know is that each room is set up to have one on one fights. Finish your fight, move on to the next. Get through five rounds and get to the back of the ruins. There, you'll fight your one and only semi-final fight. Win that and you travel to the bridge that heads to the Hollows. I also like to think of it as the place where Kalros finally shut my idiot brother Wreav up. Thank you for that, Kalros. Anyway, it's there that you'll fight whoever else made it to the finals. But the finals are for tomorrow. For now, just try to win the semi-finals. Oh, and no weapons. We're still trying to boost our numbers, so no guns. Only your natural talents are allowed to be used." Wrex said.

"That's a lot of fighting for one day." Sorren said.

"I've kicked reapers and cultists off two planets in one day. And that was yesterday."

"That's my point, Commander. Are you really fully rested after all of that with just one night's sleep?" Sorren asked.

"Sharing memories with me about dad and the 'good old days' has always been the best lullaby mom has. When I go down for forty winks with that kind of mental movie playing in my head, I can sleep like the dead. I don't know if I'd be up now if Uncle Joker hadn't yelled at me over the intercom. So, yes, I feel well rested. But don't worry. I'll pace myself." Krinda said.

"Yeah, but your pacing is also known as 'being a living wrecking ball'." Tali said.

"But that is actually pacing herself for her. Believe me, none of you have seen exactly how far she can really push it." Liara said.

"You mean this is Krinda taking it easy? Jeez, what kind of super-Asari is she?" Devin asked.

"She's not a super-Asari, Devin. She may be stronger than your average Asari maiden but that's not why she's able to go so hard. The real reason is because she is, as the old human saying goes, an 'unbridled ball of energy'. My daughter can take hyperactivity to a whole new level." Liara said.

"Thank you for singing my praises, mother." Krinda said, her brow furrowing.

"I only speak the truth, dear. And here is more truth. I have every scrap of faith I possess in you. I know you can do this."

"You're okay with this, Liara? We all know how protective you are of Krinda. To be honest, I always thought she'd grow up to be a sheltered kid." Garrus said.

"We both know Krinda could never stand to be a homebody, Garrus. She has a wild soul. She can't sit still. I learned that early on. As for this, I know Krinda will be fighting hard battles, but I'm confident that Wrex and Bakara won't allow any mortal injuries. Isn't that right, Wrex?" Liara asked, her biotic aura flaring ever so slightly in a subconscious intimidation attempt.

Wrex fired up his own biotics in response.

"Don't think you can push me around, T'soni! I'm not afraid of you!"

"If my daughter gets seriously hurt or worse because your test, you'll see how terrifying I can be!"

"Enough!" Krinda shouted before launching Liara and Wrex both into the air with a lift attack from each hand.

"Krinda! You've never used…" Liara started.

"Listen mom. I love you. I would die for you. If it comes down to either I survive something or you survive it, well, sorry, but you'll be burying your only child." Krinda said, her eyes watering with emotion.

"Krinda…"

"But, that being said, I can't let you and Uncle Wrex fight. My family will get along and stand together in these trying times, even if I have to force it. I can't afford any division in the team. Also, I'm not a child anymore, mom. You've got to let this bird spread its little wings and take flight, even if it gets bruised along the way. That's the course of life."

Liara nodded and Krinda put them both down.

"I suppose I am being a hindrance. I just want what's best for you. I know you can win this tournament and win over the Krogans' allegiance. Goddess, I know you can do anything once you set your mind to it. But, you're still my daughter. I guess part of my mind will always see you as that little green skinned angel I gave birth to. But I will try to come to grips with the fact that you're not the baby who needed me for everything anymore. You are your own woman, with your own hopes and dreams. And I need to treat you as such."

"Wow, family bonding time just before a big fight." Devin kidded.

He then noticed that Tali had walked over to Ciala and had her arm around her daughter's shoulders. He also saw that Gunny had laid her head on EDI's shoulder and EDI had hers on top of Gunny's. Even Garrus and Sorren were swapping playful jabs at each other.

"Okay, Krinda, Miss Liara, please stop. You're setting off a parent and child chain reaction thing here and it's making me miss my mom."

"Oh, sorry, Devin." Liara said.

"No need to apologize, mom. We're free to bond as much as we like, and so are all the other families present. And if Devin misses Aunt Ashley, he's free to call her and talk as long as he wants once we get back to the Normandy. Although, he should be alright, since his big sister is right here." Krinda said, walking over to and then gently elbowing Devin.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, you need to get ready, sis."

"Sir, yes, sir. Let's go, Uncle Wrex. Oh, and Mordin?"

"Yeah?"

Krinda's biotics flared violently in a powerful aura.

"You're going to need a lot of medi-gel."

"We'll see, princess."

"Well, come on you two. Let's get this show on the road, as the saying goes." Bakara said.

The gang nodded and followed the Urdnot family to a truck that was waiting. They soon reached the lab. After a quick, severely unsubtle speech from Wrex, Krinda and the other contestants entered. Krinda wandered around for an hour before she finally found the room her first fight was in. Upon entering, she discovered her Krogan opponent.

"Man, they really slacked off on telling us how long we'd have to walk to get to each fight, huh? Oh, well, are you ready?"

"I'm more ready than you'll ever be ready for." The Krogan male boasted.

"We'll see about that."

In thirty minutes, through the generous application of a power packed combination of warp and shockwave attacks, Krinda's opponent lay motionless on the ground.

"Oh, crap! Oh please! Please tell me I didn't accidentally kill him!"

Krinda got down on her knees and leaned her head in close to the Krogan's chest. She then heard a gentle breathing sound.

"Oh thank the goddess. I just knocked him out. Man, don't scare me like that." Krinda yelled, slapping the Krogan's face.

Krinda then stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh, well. Better luck next year, rookie. Pleasant dreams." Krinda said, blowing a kiss after the last sentence.

Thus Krinda won her first round. Naturally, she won the next rounds after that. Like a woman possessed, she tore through her completion, but stayed behind after each fight to make sure that each opponent was still breathing. Finally, she came to a metal door.

"I've seen this before. It was from one of the memories mom pulled from dad and shared with me. This is Maelon's lab, or at least it used to be. Okay, going off the memory rattling around in my head, this room isn't really all that big. Gotta watch the confined space. Alright, mister semi-final. Let's see what you got."

Krinda entered and immediately stumbled backwards when she saw who was to be her opponent.

"Grunt?"

"Heh, heh. Didn't think it'd be you, Krinda. Oh well. Always wanted to test my mettle against Shepard. You're the next best thing. So, shall we?" Grunt said, sliding into a combat stance.

Krinda regained her composure and planted her feet. Her biotic aura flared violently.

"Sure thing. But I'm warning you. I'm coming at you with everything I've got. I'm not holding anything back!"

"A real Krogan warrior wouldn't, so I expect no less of you. Wrex mentioned on the way here that Liara and Shepard are recognized as full-fledged, honorary Krogans. Both are damn heroines if there ever was some. So, let's see if you're worthy of your heritage!" Grunt shouted, finally charging.

"Heh, I was waiting for that." Krinda said.

Krinda flipped out of the way with her biotics and fired an almost playful warp attack into the back Grunt's head once his back was to her.

"What the?" Grunt said, confused.

"Come on, you overgrown lizard. You've got to try harder than that. I thought we were fighting, not playing tag. By the way, you're it."

"I'll show you it!"

Grunt picked up a large piece of loose stone lying nearby and threw it at Krinda. Krinda smashed it to pieces via a point blank warp attack that looked more like she was punching through it. This, however, was a distraction. Grunt charged through the air born debris and grabbed Krinda around the waist. He then proceeded to keep charging until he slammed Krinda into a wall. He pinned her against the wall and tightened his grip into a mighty bear hug.

"I'm going to squeeze the life out of you! We'll see who's 'it' then!"

"Ug! Y-you're still it!"

Krinda charged up her most brutal shockwave attack to date and channeled the energy into each fist. She then slammed her fists into Grunt's shoulders and unleashed the attack. The biotic energy raged through Grunt's body and violently popped one shoulder, one elbow and all the toes in one foot. Krinda took this new found leverage and kicked free from Grunt's grasp. She then proceeded to hammer away at Grunt's midsection with biotically charged punches and even a charged up kick. Grunt finally recovered and grabbed Krinda's leg just as she went for a second kick. He threw her over his head and she bounced off the ground as she landed several feet away. Before she could get up, Grunt was on, punching repeatedly at her stomach. One strong punch to her stomach made Krinda feel like her breakfast would see the light of day again. Swallowing hard to keep her meal down and charging her biotics, Krinda fired up a biotic barrier that launched Grunt two feet into the air. This gave Krinda time to roll out of the way. She saw Grunt hit the ground hard.

"My turn! Dodge this!"

Krinda turned a lift attack on to all nearby pieces of stone, creating a hundred makeshift projectiles for herself. She then launched them a mighty throw technique. The shards of rock and small stones pelted Grunt, bruising and cutting all exposed skin. Blood leaking from all sorts of wounds, Grunt's eyes narrowed.

"Fantastic, Krinda. You triggered blood rage in him. Well, only one thing to do now. Dig deep and open whatever little vault my inner Krogan is sealed in. Time to see red!" Krinda said out loud.

Krinda thought of everything in her entire life time that had angered her and pooled it. By doing so, she succeeded in unlocking her own potential for Krogan blood rage.

"Alright, let's do this, Grunt!" Krinda snarled.

The two warriors charged each other, with Krinda's biotics flaring so violently the air around her shivered. Slamming in each other, the two began to punch each other in the side of the head. Krinda took three skull rattling punches from Grunt before charging an unbelievable amount of biotic energy into her left fist and slamming it into the side of Grunt's head. She detonated it like a point blank warp and sent Grunt spiraling to the floor. Krinda then ran towards where Grunt had landed, snarling like wild animal. She jumped on top of his prone form and rapidly punched him in the face with biotically charged fists. At one point, she knocked several teeth free. Grunt head-butted Krinda to break free. Krinda was knocked to the ground, but got back up on to all fours. Grunt got up to one knee, but found it difficult to stand fully. As he tried to get to a vertical basis, Krinda screamed in, running on all fours. She pounced on him and punched, kicked and clawed at every spot she could hit. Grunt managed to grab her and threw her to the ground. She bounced hard and struggled to get up. Grunt took this moment to get to his feet. He then saw that Krinda standing as well now. With what sanity they had, both warriors knew the fight would be decided by this next attack. Throwing the sensations of pain that wracked them, the two charged one final time. Grunt struck first, catching Krinda with a punch to the chest that contained all the strength he had left. However, Krinda would not be defeated. She charged a violent aura and grabbed ahold of Grunt's head. She flipped up into the air, using his head a vaulting point. She planted her foot into the back his head to get more air time. She then turned around in the air and, charging every bit of biotic power her body could muster at this time, Krinda head-butted Grunt with enough force to drive them both into the ground.

"Urg! I, I can't move!" Grunt stuttered, his rage fleeing and all the pain returning.

Krinda remained standing long enough for somebody to come in and check on her. The Krogan that came declared her the obvious winner and called for another Krogan to help. The second Krogan dragged Grunt out of the chamber and sent him off to be healed. The first walked Krinda out and held her hand high.

"I knew she could do it." Wrex said to a nearby Bakara.

"And she did quite the number on Grunt." Bakara said.

Ciala and Liara were the first to rush to Krinda's side. Krinda looked to her friends and family, with a strained smile on her face. She took two steps towards them and then collapsed.

"Krinda!" Ciala called as she rushed to her friend's side.

"Ugh. Anybody…got something to eat?" Krinda asked before passing out.

Krinda was taken away to be healed and the final contestant was walked out of the testing grounds. The other to make it through the semi-finals, having fought another brood-brother of Wrex named Wrayn, was Mordin. Like Krinda, she was exhausted, bruised and bloodied.

"So, it's going to be them. Gotta admit, I've been expecting this one for a long time." Wrex said.

"Let's be sure they're healed to one hundred percent first." Bakara said.

"Right. Otherwise, Liara will want our heads. Hell, she probably does now. Alright, let's go check on them."

"Right behind you, Wrex. Do you know what you'll say to them when you see them?"

"Yeah. 'Make it a good one.'"


	11. Chapter 11

Krinda opened her eyes slowly. Her body felt heavy and sore all over. Nearly every fiber of her being screamed at her. She counted herself lucky to see the concerned but smiling faces of her mother and Ciala standing over her.

"Oh, you're awake. Keelah, you had me worried." Ciala said.

"Where am I?" Krinda asked.

"The hospital. We brought you here to get treatment. Krogan medics are surprisingly good. You didn't have much in the way of internal damage, but they fixed what there was. And nearly all of your superficial damage, like cuts and bruises, are gone too. They said you'd just be sore for an hour or so. You've been sleeping off the fight since last night. So, how do you feel?" Ciala asked.

"Well, let me put it like this. If my body could separate from my consciousness, it would beat my consciousness to a pulp and tell it to never do something that stupid again."

"But, you'll have to. As much as I hate this, we need the Krogan on our side." Liara said apprehensively.

"Not much can be done about it, mom. Just thank the goddess that it's over after today. All that's left to do is win this thing." Krinda said, wincing as she sat up.

"Speaking of wining, how did you beat Grunt?" Liara asked, as she and Ciala stabilized Krinda into a sitting position.

"Well, let me just say that I love being part Krogan."

"What?" Ciala asked.

"Somehow, I managed to push Grunt hard enough to trigger the blood rage in him. I figured one blood rage deserved another, so I tried to set off my own inner Krogan by thinking about everything that's ever pissed me off all at once. It worked and I guess I became the first Asari to ever go blood rage."

"And you did all of whatever it was you did to poor Grunt after that?" Ciala asked.

"Yeah, and remember, I'm just an eighth Krogan. Mom's a quarter and Grandpa's a half."

"Keelah, if that's what an eighth Krogan can do while under the blood rage, then….'shudder' remind me to never piss you off, Miss Liara."

"I doubt mom can ever get mad at you, Ci. You're practically family after all. Right, mom?"

"That's right. You've been such a good friend to Krinda that I consider you one of us, Ciala."

"Wanna change your sir name to Shepard or T'soni?" Krinda joked.

"I think Reegar suits me fine, at least for now."

"Hey, that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you, Ci. You and I are 'of age' now. I mean, I know how old we really are, but with the synthesis, people our age are the new eighteen and nineteen year olds. So, as young adults, we have certain attractions, if you know what I mean. So, I just want you to be straight with me. Do you have someone? Somebody you'd change your sir name for?"

"What? No. No, I'm single."

"Still? Goddess girl. You are a genuinely perfect show of Quarian beauty and you haven't landed a guy? Man, what kind of stupidly high standards do you have? Or is it the guys themselves that shoot you down? If it is just point them out to me and I'll show them what happens when you turn a gem like you down. You piss off the gem's green skinned Asari friend who can flail you alive with her mother frickin' mind!"

"It's not the guys, Krinda. It's me. I'm sort of an odd ball among the Quarian."

"Why's that?" Liara asked.

"I'm, uh, not attracted to men….of any sort." Ciala said sheepishly.

"Wait, are you saying you're a…" Krinda asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, that's cool. Totally fine with me. I'm pretty open-minded. Okay, with that knowledge in hand, let me rephrase. Is there a girl you've got your eye on?" Krinda asked.

"Um, well…"

"I can tell by the look on your face. There is! Who's the lucky gal? Come on, spill, spill!" Krinda said, practically hoping up down.

"Simmer down, Krinda." Liara scolded.

"Come on, Ciala. We're all adult girls here. And we're family too. So come on, tell me." Krinda said, trying to restrain herself.

"Um, well, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not say her name."

"I think you should honor Ciala's wishes, Krinda." Liara said.

"Okay, you want to keep your love life private, I understand. Just tell me. What is she? Human, Turian, another Quarian?"

"Asari. She's a beautiful Asari."

"I see. What's she like?"

"Well, she's beautiful, like I said. And she's strong, and courageous, and selfless to nearly a fault."

"Sounds like one hell of a woman. I hope I get to meet her one day."

"I'm sure you will in due time. Just let Ciala do things at her own pace, Krinda. But, I do have one question. Ciala, does Tali know your 'position'?" Liara asked.

"Her and dad both know. And they are very supportive. They accept me as I am."

"Well that's good. Tali didn't seem the type to be closed minded about something like this. Kal I wasn't sure about, but I'm glad they're both accepting. I know this sort of thing is unusual for Quarians."

"Yeah. Um, say, Krinda. What about you? Do you have someone?"

"Nope. See, I want to find somebody I know I can be happy with for the rest of my days. Someone who can pull me from the depths of despair and send me to the heights of bliss with a few words or a simple kiss. Call me a dreamer, but I want my first love to be my one and only bondmate. And you know what Asari do with their bondmates. If I'm gonna pop out daughters for somebody, it's gotta be the ideal candidate. Not somebody who's just going to use me as a baby making machine. So far, I haven't found a guy or girl to fill that spot."

"I'm sure you will find that special someone someday, Krinda." Ciala said, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, me too. Alright, well, I'm feeling better. So, who's next in line for a beat down?"

"Mordin." Ciala said.

"So, old scale butt made it too, huh? Alright, this going to be fun. Let's go."

Krinda left the hospital to find her team waiting for her.

"Morning, bright eyes. You missed a hell of a thing. Because of the materials they're made of, every building on this freakin' planet lights up like a Christmas tree when the sun rises. Everything was so damn, unbelievably shiny. And I've seen mom covered in vegetable oil after a cooking accident. It was shinier than that. I wished I had sunglasses." Gunny said.

"Nice to know you're all enjoying yourselves while our commander fights alone to win us more allies." Ciala said.

"Ciala, that's kind of cold." Devin said.

"Oh no. This is how it starts. Next she'll be barking orders and then when one of us displeases her, off with the head!" Sorren said.

"What? Keelah, can't you people tell when I'm just kidding around?"

"I don't know, LC. Can you tell when we're just kidding around?" Devin asked.

"Huh? Oh! Ha ha, you guys." Ciala said, starting to laugh.

Krinda noted how bright Ciala's smile was and how cute it made her face.

"Well, Krinda, just one more battle. Are you ready for this?" Tali asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for an excuse to knock some sense into Mordin's head for years! This'll be like Christmas for me."

"Well, let's get to it then." Garrus said.

"Right, let's go."

"This is going to be painful to watch." Liara said.

"Only if you're the mother of the Krogan involved in the equation." Krinda said confidently.

"We'll see." Liara said.

The crew made their way to the battlefield. They found Wrex, Mordin and Bakara waiting for them. A slew of Krogan lined the area, cheering for the spectacle of combat they were about to witness. After a few words from Wrex, Krinda and Mordin squared off.

"Ready to learn a few new places for bruises, princess?" Mordin asked condescendingly.

"Sure. Are we using you as a model?"

"Model this!" the Krogan female cried and charged at Krinda.

Krinda readied her biotics and used them to launch herself into the air over Mordin's head. She released her biotic field, which caused her to drop, armored knees first, into Mordin's head. Krinda's weight was enough to cause the Krogan to stumble upon impact. Krinda then used the hump on Mordin's back as a springboard to launch herself to the ground. Once there, she charged energy into her fists and hammered her Krogan opponent in the face with violent haymakers. After seven, lightning quick smashes to the face, Krinda used a biotic kick on Mordin's stomach, knocking her back a bit. Krinda ran in, with a warp attack surging in her right hand. However, just as she was about strike with it, Mordin grabbed Krinda's arm. Krinda tried with her other arm, only to be grabbed again. As Krinda tried to force her way free, Mordin head butted Krinda as hard as she could. She then flung the young Asari three feet into the air and punched her in the stomach as hard as she could. She let Krinda fall and then stomped on her back. Krinda then wrapped her legs around Mordin's leg and used them to drag Mordin off of her feet. Mordin fell hard and Krinda scrambled to her feet. Krinda used a biotic kick on Mordin's ribs, which flipped Mordin over onto her back. Krinda then climbed onto Mordin and began to biotically punch her in the face again. After a few shots, Mordin rolled her feet up towards her head and kicked Krinda in the back of the head. This knocked Krinda into the ground in front of Mordin's head face first. Mordin took the opportunity to punch Krinda in the stomach and then throw the young the warrior away, knocking the air out of her in the process. Krinda struggled to get her wind back. She remembered that she and Mordin had tussled as kids, and Mordin's punches were always brutal.

"What's the matter, Princess? You look a bit winded. Should I tie both of my hands behind my back to make it fair? Oh, how about if I stand still too?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just reeling from your rank breath! What have you been eating, scale butt? Your breath smells like pyjak puke!"

"Oh you know, the usual. Various pieces of enemies I've taken down over the past while. My favorite's those tentacles on the tops of you asari's heads."

"Well, why don't you try to get a taste of mine!" Krinda shouted as she used her biotic charge to launch herself head first into Mordin's jaw.

The next ten minutes saw the girls trading thunderous blows. One would stagger the other long enough to get one or two more hits in, before the other would retaliate viciously. Krinda succeeded in drawing first blood when she smashed a piece of loose stone into Mordin's face with the aid of a throw technique. Mordin then grabbed a piece of stone, a small dagger-like piece, and swiped a cut across Krinda's right cheek. As the blood trickled down young Krinda's face, her biotic aura flared to an extreme level. She began pelting Mordin with vicious warp attacks. Krinda began to walk towards Mordin as she continued the assault of warp shots. Krinda got within spitting distance of Mordin and prepared to use a shock wave on her when Mordin grabbed Krinda up in a bear hug and began to squeeze. Krinda could feel her back bone creaking under the pressure. She unleashed the shockwave attack onto Mordin's skull, buying her some breathing room and the ability to kick free. Her reprieve was short lived as Mordin came back with a series of devastating head butts, which forced Krinda to one knee. Mordin then promptly planted her foot into Krinda's stomach and knocked her over. She violently kicked the Asari in the ribs and went for a second kick when Krinda fired a throw attack into Mordin's stomach. Mordin flew through the air and slammed into a wall. Krinda climbed to her feet, as did Mordin. The two girls charged each other again and proceeded to trade punches, kicks and head-butts again. Mordin nearly took Krinda's head off with a baseball bat sized piece of stone at one point during this second, twenty minute trade off. Krinda smashed the stone bat with a point blank shockwave, then picked up two of the splinters left behind and cut Mordin's face and arms with them. Mordin swatted the pieces out of Krinda's hands and threw a haymaker into the side of Krinda's head. The battle continued on for eight more minutes before Krinda unleashed a huge combination of a biotic pulse and nova attack.

"They both look unsteady on their feet. I think it's going to come down to one last attack." Bakara said.

"Yeah, let's see who gets to it first." Wrex said.

Krinda violently flared her aura with as much power as she could muster and then transferred it into her dominate, right hand. Mordin went into a semi-blood rage state where she wound up all the strength she had left into her own arm. The two dug in their feet and then charged. When they got within striking distance, both young women swung their arm into the final punch and both connected at the same time. The two knocked each other away and neither got up afterwards. Wrex counted to five and decided it was over. He walked over and picked up both girls and dragged them over to the crowd.

"My people, for the first time, we have no clear winner. We have a duel knock out. So, I say, since they both fought so well over the course of this tournament, we declare them both the winners! What do you say?"

The fight happy crowd roared in approval and Wrex made it official. Krinda and Mordin were now officially Krogan adults.

"Take them back to the hospital. Make sure they get treated right and are ready to go by tomorrow morning. Also, we're going to make prepartions ourselves. We'll be joining Krinda's forces." Wrex said to a nearby servant.

As the Krogan got some help to take Krinda and Mordin away, Liara appoarched Wrex.

"Did I hear you, right, Wrex? You're joining us?"

"It's what I promised isn't it. I guess technically, she didn't win, but she didn't lose either. And she put up one hell of a show. I never thought I'd see the day that anybody other than a Krogan could take a beating like that. Krinda's one hell of a fighter. She'd make any Krogan ancestor proud."

"Hmm, yes, I guess so. Well then, on Krinda's behalf, allow me to welcome you aboard."

"Glad to be of service. I'll get the Krogan riled up and ready to go. When you need us, just call. Also, I talked with Grunt and Mordin last night and they intend to join you on the Normandy, since Bakara and I can't get free to go."

"Their added muscle will be a great help. Now, shall we go check on our daughters?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Meanwhile, one Krogan in the crowd slipped away from the others. He opened up a communications channel on his omni-tool.

"Hey, it's me, Qwin. Yeah, the fight's over. Duel knock out, believe it or not. Yeah, now she's got the Krogan on board for sure. No, I think we'll still be able to beat them if we have to fight them. It'll just be harder to do with my people backing them. But, that's to be expected. I mean, we've already passed the test just with our history alone. Yeah, it won't be easy, it's still possible. What's that? Her fighting style? Um, lots of biotics, obviously. She is an Asari after all. But, she's not hesitant to fight down and dirty, close range style. And she'll use whatever's available to increase her odds of winning. She's not really fancy or elegant, just efficient and, for an Asari, a tad on the brutal side. Just a tad. You know, it's really too bad she's our enemy. We'd be a lot stronger with her on our side. So, what do you want me to do now? She's likely to have her whole squad by her bed side, so sneaking in and killing her would be difficult. Say what? Just come back to base? Well, okay. If you think my observation is enough. Alright, I'll see you when I get back. May only the strong survive. Talk to you later, Arvius."


	12. Chapter 12

Once Krinda awoke again, she saw Liara standing next to her. She smiled and nodded slightly, to signify that she was okay. Liara smiled back and gestured back to the rest of the crew off in the corner. Krinda waved slightly to the crew to show she was okay. She then looked over and saw Mordin lying on the bed next to her with Wrex and Bakara by her.

"Hey, scale-butt, you still alive over there?" Krinda called.

Mordin's head slowly rolled over to face Krinda.

"As if you could kill me. Still though, I gotta admit, you can put up one hell of a fight. Grunt told me that you could fight like some kind of green skinned demon. I laughed it off, thought he was just getting old and feeble. But, damn it, he was telling the truth. My head's still ringing a bit from one of those shots you hit me with."

"Well, if it's any conciliation, my ribs are still a bit tender from a few of your attacks. So, we good?"

"Oh hell yeah. We're Krogan. Or, at least part in your case. And there's nothing like a good, knockdown, drag out fight to make the bonds between Krogan friends stronger."

"You never change, Mord. Still just as fight happy as ever. Ah, well, there's enough change in this galaxy. So it's good to know that some things never change."

"That's true. So very true. And here's some more truth. I'm coming with you on your mission."

"Really?"

"Yup. Me and Grunt. I mean, come on, you can't have a Shepard mission without an Urdnot involved. We've always been there. Dad fought against Saren, Grunt fought the Collectors and then both of them fought the Reapers on Earth. And now, I'm joining the party. After all, I can't let my little sister go on a crazy mission, with lots of awesome battles to come, without me, can I?"

"Heh, I love you, Mordin."

"Yeah, I know you do. Everybody loves big sis Mordin."

"I know Kate will be happy to see you."

"Oh, she's with you?"

"She's serving as the assistant to Doctor Chakwas, who is our ship doctor."

"I see. Guess I'll have to make a trip to the medical bay."

"Yeah, you better. And you better do it as soon as you get on the Normandy. Kate's got no tolerance for friends who don't come see her immediately. Isn't that right, Ciala?"

"Uh, yeah." Ciala said.

"I see. Well, I'd better not piss her off. So, once we get on the ship, where are we going from here?"

"Well, I don't know. But, Sur'kesh sounds good now that I think about it. I think Doctor Mordin's nephew Kilnze should be there. He's a high ranking scientist now, following in his uncle's footsteps. He works directly under the dalatrass, studying the effects of the synthesis."

"Didn't they get a new Dalatrass? I heard something about that, I think. So, what happened? Did that old battle axe Linron finally kick the bucket?" Wrex asked.

"Actually, yes." Liara said.

"What? Really?" Bakara asked.

"Yes, according to my resources, Linron died about three years ago."

"How did she die?" Bakara asked.

"She was on vacation, believe it or not. She called it a volunteer mission, travelling abroad to assist struggling cultures with their various problems. Really, she just wanted a break from the hustle and bustle. But, something went wrong. Her ship malfunctioned and everyone had to abandon ship. Unfortunately for Dalatrass Linron, her escape pod was hit by a small meteorite that came through at that time. This made her pod fall to a primal planet, where she was apparently killed by some of the local fauna."

"Wow. So, basically, her karma finally caught up to her, on a cosmic scale no less, and it killed her, huh, mom?" Krinda asked.

"Apparently, sweetheart."

"Hmph, that's what you get for trying to doom an entire race just because of your own pigheaded bigotry." Gunny said, having overheard Liara.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Yeoman. So, is everyone ready to get going?" Krinda said, quickly rolling over the edge of the bed and onto her feet.

"Can you?" Ciala asked.

"I'm part Krogan, remember? I heal quickly. So, if old scales for brains can get her overgrown carcass out of bed, we can be on with our mission."

"Hmph, remind me to buy some reinforced thread and needles next time we stop, so I can sew your trap shut, Krinda." Mordin said, getting out of her bed.

"You're welcome to try, scaly jaws. Now come on. Let's go."

"Right behind you, Commander." Mordin said.

Gathering themselves and saying goodbye to Wrex and Bakara, the team headed out with Mordin in tow. Wrex yelled to them to remember to wave when his forces showed up to bust heads in the final battle. Mordin and Grunt went to collect a few things and Krinda headed to the Normandy.

"Uncle Joker, we've got Mordin and Grunt coming on board. Please make sure the accommodations are ready as soon as they get here. I'm gonna go pop down to the infirmary real quick to talk to Kate."

"Got it, Commander. By the way, how's Wrex?"

"As crazy and fool hardy as ever. You know he made me fight in a tournament, right?"

"Yeah, I heard from EDI. But, you won or at least tied apparently. So congrats."

"Thanks. Alright, let's get to it, Flight lieutenant Moreau."

"Yes, ma'am. By the way, where are we headed next?"

"Sur'kesh."

"Do you notice that you're going down the list of specialist requirements without really even trying? I mean look. Ship tech: Two Quarians and a Geth. Ship weapons: two Turians. And now raw muscle: two Krogans. So, are we getting two Salarians for scientific study purposes? You know in case we need to research something we pick off the cult?"

"I hope so. And in case you're wondering, yes. I do realize this team of mine is turning into a kind of space age Noah's Arc and that's totally good with me. The only difference is, until now, we haven't picked up two of anything and gotten one of each gender. Now we do, with the Krogans. Anyway, I just wish I had another Geth to make the two."

"Well, speaking frankly, EDI is synthetic too, so I guess she's close enough."

"Yeah I guess so. I've got two Turians, two Quarians, two synthetics, two humans, two Krogan and, of course, two Asari. Now I need two Salarians, two batarians, two vorcha, two elcor, two volus, two hanar and two drell and that'll be pretty much all of the races."

"I'm not sure if we have that much room, commander."

"And that's why I'm sticking to my friends races. At least for now anyway. Now let's get going."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

The group quickly boarded the Normandy and were off to Sur'kesh. Along the way, Krinda brought Mordin down to see Katrina. Ciala was busy straightening her new quarters up at this time and soon heard roaring laughter coming from the medical bay. When she went to investigate, she saw Liara in the mess hall, eating a small snack.

"Um, what's all the noise about, Ms. Liara?" Ciala asked.

"Please, Ciala. You're a higher rank than me. There's no need to call me miss."

"But, after all this time, I'd feel weird not doing it."

"Well, do whatever pleases you. Now, as for them, it's because they are the three and they have finally reunited."

"The three?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, Krinda, Katrina and Mordin were all the first children of their respective races born after the reaper war ended. Katrina was the first human baby, Mordin was the first Krogan child and Krinda was the first Asari born after the fall of Thessia. There are others, of course. The first Salarian, the first Volus, the first Elcor, etcetera, etcetera. But, since they are descendants of those that served on the Normandy or the SR-2, which is now a nigh on legendary ship, they are held with a slightly higher reverence."

"I see. So, really, it just boils down to the fact that they are literally lifelong friends."

"They are practically sisters. That's why Krinda and Mordin could take the shots at each other that they took back on Tuchanka."

"'Taking shots'. Well, that's one way of putting it. Nearly killing each other is another."

"Maybe so. But, I know Krinda would stop short of actually killing her friends if she ended up in a fight with them. She may beat them up and try to knock them out in order to end the fight quickly, but killing is just not in her. But, hopefully, she'll never have to fight a friend like that."

"I second that. So, they're really all firstborns for entire races, huh? Must feel really special. I, meanwhile, am probably, like, the one hundredth Quarian born after the reaper war."

"Well, that is a blessing in and of itself. Your birth is proof that the Quarians were strong enough to readapt to their own home planet, survive the reapers, and make it through all the post war hardships long enough to reach number one hundred on the birth count."

"Hmm, well, I guess you do have a point. Still though, I would've liked to have been the first Quarian."

"I'm sure that would've been nice, but you are special enough as it is. You are strong, much stronger than even you know. You are brave, even if some of your bravery is inspired by Krinda. Also, you are kind and very beautiful. And, most importantly to me, you obviously care deeply about Krinda. You have been the first to jump to her aid time and again since the attack on Rannoch. You've done that quite a bit since then, as a matter of fact. And you aren't hesitant to put yourself in harm's way to help Krinda. The incident where you tried to free Krinda from a Brute's grasp with just a humble knife is a prime example of this. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you…"

"That I what? Love Krinda? Well of course I love her. She's my best friend. She's like a sister to me. She's been a friend, confidant, protector in some cases when we were little and now she's my captain. I'm happy to follow her no matter what. So, yeah, I love Krinda, but only as a friend or surrogate family member." Ciala interrupted, trying desperately to make her feelings sound strictly platonic.

Liara smiled a sly smirk. She stood up from her chair and walked over to Ciala.

"Follow me." Liara said.

Ciala complied and followed Liara back to her room slash office.

"Glyph, make sure no one disturbs us."

"Yes, Dr. T'soni." Said the drone as it spawned nearby, then went and sealed the door.

"Um, what are you planning on doing, Miss Liara?" Ciala asked.

"This." Liara said, and then grabbed Ciala up in a tight embrace to make sure the younger woman couldn't move.

Liara then touched her forehead to Ciala's and her eyes flashed to black. This lasted for a moment and then Liara released Ciala.

"Did you just?" Ciala asked.

"Probe your mind? In a frank manner of speaking, yes. And I'm sorry for just taking the information. Blame the broker in me. But, my motherly instincts just had to have that information. Now, let's try this again. Ciala, be honest, how do you feel about Krinda?"

"I care about her as a friend."

"Ciala…" Liara said sternly.

"It's the truth."

"Ciala, don't try to hide it from me. Just because I'm her mother doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any differently because of this. Now just say it."

"I…I love Krinda. I'm _in_ love with Krinda. She just thinks of me as a friend, but really, I'd kill to be her….her…."

"Her bondmate?" Liara asked, with a broad smile.

Ciala's face flushed bright purple, the Quarian blush, and her head quickly shook up and down as a yes. Liara chuckled slightly and then walked over and kissed Ciala on the cheek.

"Well, if that ever happens, I want you to know that you would be a welcome addition to the Shepard-T'soni family. In fact, consider that little peck I gave you your initiation. You're one of us, now, Ciala. You are a member of my family. Now, don't worry. I'm not going to tell Krinda or Tali. You can do that when you're ready. And just so you know, if there's one woman in this galaxy that could win over Krinda's heart, it's you. I really do believe this. But, when you try to do so is all up to you. But, there is something I want you to do no matter what, should the need arise. So, let me give you something in case of an emergency."

"An emergency?"

"An emotional emergency. Krinda's mind and emotions have to remain in check. So, if something happens, which I pray it doesn't, but if something happens, I'm entrusting you with something that should, when combined with your love of Krinda, be the ultimate salve. I'm going to share with you the most comforting memories I have of Shepard. I used these very memories to put Krinda to sleep as a baby. They are memories of love and happiness that can quell any disquieted heart when used by someone who loves Krinda. I want you to have a 'copy', so to speak, in case something happens and I'm not around to help Krinda through it. Are you ready, Lieutenant-commander?"

Ciala nodded confidently and Liara copied the memories into Ciala's mind.

"There. Now, all you'll have to do is think of those memories and get Krinda to link minds with you. Those memories should pop right into Krinda's mind and help to calm her down. 'Sigh' Thank you for agreeing to this so readily, Ciala."

"Anything for Krinda, right?" Ciala asked playfully, her way of trying to feign being able to absorb everything that had just happened.

Liara sent Glyph away and the two women left the office. Liara stared at Krinda with Ciala.

"Yes, my dear. Anything for Krinda-Sakere Shepard."

As Ciala asked if that was Krinda's full name, a young Salarian scientist rushed through several halls to reach the Dalatrass' office.

"Dalatrass Sonric!" The scientist called to the female Salarian behind the huge desk at the back of the room.

"Yes, Kilnze? What is it? Have you discovered something important?"

"I think it's fair to say that something has discovered us."

"What?"

"I took a break a few minutes ago and started to star gaze. As I looked through my lab's high-powered telescope, I could see a huge ship with a lot of weapons heading right for Sur'kesh. It's still a ways away. After all, my telescope can let me see things far enough into space that they haven't tripped the planet wide security beacons yet. But, it's definitely headed this way. Now, I'm not one to say that we are definitely about to be attacked, but with the information we've received from the councilor, I think it would be wise to prepare for the worst."

"Hmm, agreed. I'll summon our best right away."

"Great. Now, if you'll excuse me, ma'am. I must go find my son and secure his safety. This kind of thing drives him wild. He won't stay away and could get swept up in the fighting."

"Very well. Good luck in finding him quickly."

"Thank you, ma'am. Now, where are you Kurse?"


End file.
